Ashes
by Minako25
Summary: Peter Pan & the Pirates. Continued from Playing God. "Ashes, Ashes - We all fall down." With the balance of the universe thrown into chaos and their world in dire peril… the remaining residents of Neverland must band together to save everything.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

It seemed that once again things had come full circle. For most residents of Neverland they ever even knew anything out of the ordinary was occurring. Blissfully oblivious to anything outside of themselves and their own desires.

When the pirates returned from their adventure in the Underworld, they were a little unsure if celebration was in order. They'd won, hadn't they? They'd braved the realm of the dead, saved Billy Jukes and rid themselves of a wicked Captain. Still… a shadow loomed overhead, a shadow that could strike at any time.

Just above the cove waters' surface, the waters bubbled and ticked as the famed crocodile approached. As always she was in the hopes that a mishap would befall the pirates, one she could reap the benefits of. As she lurked around the ship, she sensed something was off. The quarry she desired… simply wasn't there.

From the rail, Billy Jukes watched the monstrous fiend swim away, amused at how smart she was. Everyone was leaving, he thought to himself, things were changing now, and changing fast.

Billy turned around from the rail, holding a small box in his hand, the same one Mau had handed to Mullins. He examined its beauty for a moment, than placed it into another set of hands.

"Thank you Mau, for everything. Even if I can't thank you enough." Billy said to the feline, who smiled back shyly. She brought it lovingly towards her heart, but noticed that Billy didn't seem to share in the elated feelings she had. In fact he looked sad, gravely so, and she couldn't understand why. Especially since the rest of the pirates seemed so incredibly happy.

Thankfully their uneasy silence was broken by a barking and followed by Mullins commanding, "Ya' blasted mutt! Bring that back!"

The black hound Menkaura darted across the deck, a playful gleam in his eyes and a blue hat in her muzzle. Robert quickly reached down to retrieve his stolen property, but it only enticed the hound further. Energetically the hound ran circles around the pirates, until he tumbled down, disoriented from chasing the pup.

As he lay on the deck, he cursed the dog's name, but Menkaura just happily wagged his tail in wait.

From behind, a great commotion erupted from the Captain's old quarters, as something heavy crashed to the ground. Laughter followed as Starkey, Mason and Cookson gazed at the dismantled remains of the blasted Harpsichord. Before today, such a disaster and gross lack of respect for the Captain's belongings would have surely meant a lashing. Now everything was fair game, and the looting and destruction was a most enjoyable game for these buccaneers.

Chucking torn journal pages out the window, Cookson repeated over and over, "Is junk, junk, more junk… eh," he paused to study a page of the journal than tossed it, "is junk."

"Aye, but this is the most exquisite treasure," Starkey held up a bottle of brandy, which Mason grabbed away to swig down. Feigning insult at the carpenter, Starkey continued to sort through possessions. Useless garbage went out the window, while everything else went unceremoniously onto a pile in the floor.

Another loud crash resonated through the ship as Mason took a good solid swing at the bells of the harpsichord. After wincing at the sound, the high spirited scugs laughed again, they would not miss that obnoxious instrument.

"I hope, I ain't never hearing another note from another Harpsichord as long as I breath the air." Mason grunted, admiring the shambles of the instrument.

"Me hopes we is never seeing another cat girl forever." Cookson added, tossing back some notes.

"That's rude." Starkey reached around to snatch up the falling pages, not trusting the cook's judgment of what was useful and what was garbage. "All in all I say the girls been rather helpful to us. Even if she tried to have us killed, not to say we wouldn't have done the same to her."

"So what? I'll be glad to never see her again me-self. Or," he draws out the word in anticipation, " another mermaid. Or another Indian, or a lost boy, or a fairy."

"Or a dragon, a gnome, a spirit, or a magic anything." Starkey added.

"Or another Peter the Pan." Cookson finished, tearing up papers into confetti.

"So what will you do now?" Mau asked, the wind whipping her long braids around.

Billy sighed heavily before replying, "We're finally going to set sail for the Spanish Main. It's been far too long." The gunner's eyes looked lost in thought before he concluded, "There's nothing left for us here anymore."

"Oh," Mau stiffened in surprise, "I thought you liked Neverland, I thought it was your home. But I'm glad you're going back to your real home now."

"Me too," he automatically answered, even though his heart wasn't in it. Certainly Billy thought he wanted to go back to the real world, there was no question in his mind about going home someday. Yet, he felt that he was forgetting something, or maybe that their timing was bad. Maybe they should have waited, or maybe they should have left sooner. In general, he just had a bad feeling.

"So what are you going to do?" he finally inquired of the guardian.

"I don't know... I certainly can't go back to back to my post any more. Since it's not there. I'll find something to do with myself though."

"HELL!" a high-pitched voice shattered the conversation. They turned to watch Smee, squalling, like he'd been ever since they'd returned to the Jolly Roger. He howled violently at them, "Yer place be hell ya demon witch! Once the captain gets done wit the lot of ye!"

Any minute now, the crew expected Smee to start foaming at the mouth the way he was raving. To protect the bosun and everyone on the ship, they'd chained him up like a prisoner. The closer it got to their departure time, the crazier and louder he got, cackling every so often too.

"Aye, when the Captain returns, he'll have yer gizzards!" he squirmed in his bonds, spitting at the young people. The sight of Smee was pretty pathetic, because he still believed that Hook was coming back. All they could do was pity him.

"Well it looks like we're saying goodbye again. Have a safe journey Billy Jukes," Mau offered her hand in a firm handshake.

"Stay out of trouble Mau." He said as she turned towards a small, simple wooden boat they'd brought back from the underworld for her and Menkaura. Mau called to the dark hound, who hesitated to follow at first, glancing up at the gruff pirate Mullins.

Mullins playfully stroked the dog's head, "Get going ya dumb mutt. There ain't no room on a pirates vessel for pets."

He whined in indignantly, receiving a sympathetic stare from the unrefined sailor.

"Aw yer a good mutt, ye know that. Ya can always count on a good dog fer company. Watch out for that kid there, cuz we both know she ain't nothing but trouble."

With a quick bark of agreement, Menkaura turned to join his guardian friend on the small boat. Carefully Jukes and Mullins lowered the craft into the sea, finally parting ways. Billy's eyes locked on the cat creature's deep green eyes, leaving an uncomfortable, eerie feeling in his stomach. But she was gone now, so he ignored his gut.

Deep in the woods, the Lost Boys engaged in a playful game of tag. High in a tree, the youngest of the Darling children was crouched into a small ball. Holding his breath to not make the slightest peep, he's certain no one will find him. So silent he is, Michael suddenly noticed that the whole forest was completely quiet.

Michael dared a look around, his movement shaking the leaves. Abruptly Tootles popped in on the boy, and Michael yelped as the round boy tapped his shoulder, "You're in Michael!" Tootles fell back in several circles before flying straight away, leaving Michael to fly futilely after him.

Several other boys darted past Michael, too quickly for him to catch. Above watch his siblings in another tree, watching their brother struggle.

"Poor Michael. This will take all day. He'll never catch anyone." Wendy sighed.

"At least the Twins aren't it anymore, if Nibs hadn't called no tag-backs, THAT would have never ended." John reminded his sister.

"I'd better go down there and help him," she gently slide off the branch, to LET herself be caught so Michael wouldn't be it anymore. As she glided to the ground she noticed a slight change in the air.

Darkness surrounded the children, though most must have assumed it to be a cloud covering the sun. More of them began to notice as a chill passed through the woods and the darkness grew ever thicker. This change drew out all of the children from their hiding places.

"Isn't it a bit early for night?" Curly asked looking at the darkening sky.

"I've never quite seen a sky of that color." Peter remarked, studying the violet color of the night, the orange fire behind the clouds and the angry red that outlined them.

"A most unusual phenomenon," the Twins agreed.

"It must be a storm, I think we should all get inside." Wendy feared, reaching for Peter's arm. Her eyes wouldn't let him argue and she urgently tugged him towards the underground house. Peter argued to stay and see what would happen next, but Wendy just yanked harder. The other Lost Boys were more than eager to get inside with her too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part One**

Without a word the pirates set sail. Billy stared longingly at Neverlands' shore; absently he whipped clean the dirt from a long pistol, a bag of powder and bullets tied around the handle. Mullins placed a hand on his back, "There's nothing there for you lad. Ye never look back." Billy nodded, even if his heart ached in loneliness, wanting *all* of his friends at his side.

"Raise anchor mates!" Mullins ordered and the command echoes from each crewman's lips as the large metal hook rises from the sea.

A magical wind gathered in the sails, Neverland was finally ready to send the pirates home. The spirits of the men rose and for the first time, Mullins seemed perfectly content.

It made Billy's heart ache even more to see the crew happy and he was ashamed of his selfish thoughts. Mullin's was right, he couldn't look back now.

A boisterous sea chanty filled the ship and soon everyone was merrily singing. Everyone except for Smee, who still struggled in vain against his shackles. "Now ye've done it. Ye're all going straight to the devil 'imself! And soon 'is iron claw will be wrackin' down all yur backs."

There was a short quiet among the men, and the mood of the sky darkened around the sea. The men quaked, even if it was just the bosun words. It was more like the words spoke a curse from the grave and it terrified none more than Robert.

"Shut him the hell up!" Mullins madly cried, reaching for a knife to cut out Smee's tongue by. The small Irish man rattled his chains, backing up against the rail. The scrapping chains barely masked a second sound steadily approaching the ship. The sound like a hammer breaking against the ships side in even beats.

"I say, what's that noise?" Starkey interrupted, alerting the rest of something new. Again the ship was silent except for that sound.

"Like the rhythm of the hammer beat." Mason associated.

"Somet'hing is bad coming." the chef inched towards the galley. Mirth and glee filled Smee's thoughts as they all watched the side of the ship. Billy swallowed hard, "It couldn't be."

"We're done for mates! The devil hath come for us!" Mullins shivered in his boots, which actually broke up silence as the others glared at Mullin's tasteless warning.

One last beat hit the ship and the clash of metal rang. Now all were trembling in fear as the backed away to the other side of the ship.

"I leave you scugs for only a few simple hours and behold I return to a mutinous ship," the unmistakable voice of Hook spoke and Smee blurted out in joy, "Captain Hook!"

James Hook leapt up onto the deck, alive as the brisky sea itself, and no less vengeful. "I hope you rum gaggers have gotten in your jollies, because the captain has returned."

He stood tall, proud, healthy, and arrogant ahead of his men and the crews attitudes turned 180. The largest of the men, Mason, approached Hook like a frightened puppy, "Captain we'd thought that crypt had been the end of ya."

The other men followed the sheepish approach to Hook, wretchedly and recklessly apologizing.

"We were just doing what we thought best. No reason to stay."

"And no reason to avenge me Mr. Mullins?" Hook frowned.

"Iz good to have youz back though," Cookson toothlessly beamed and Hook let out a laugh that chilled their souls.

"Back Cookson? I hardly think so. Aye in a few hours I've had a life time to think," his arms folded as he announced, "You dogs will all be witness to the day I relieve myself of my captaining duties aboard the Jolly Roger."

Could he mean it? The crew was astounded and ecstatic as the Captain saluted them all with his cutlass.

"But Captain… the Jolly Roger?" Smee groveled.

"Ya mean... the ship is ours?" Mullins removed his hat respectively as he cautiously neared, but Hook just glowered at his vermin like crew, "Not hardly Robert Mullins," he chortled, "For I have also decided to relieve the Jolly Roger of her crew as well."

Hook's cutlass fell across the Brooklyn buccaneers neck, cleanly severing his head. The wicked little bosun just cackled, "That'll teach you Robert Mullins!"

The other pirates reacted less merrily, and Billy screamed out, "You spinless coward!"

"Great Zeus! We iz all gonna be dead!" Cookson fleed to hide in the galley, while Mason threw all his weight at the Captain to hold him down. Billy joined the charge too, blinded by rage and a pistol outstretched. He didn't even stop as Mason was thrown clear across the deck and ran right into the murder's vice like grip.

Jukes was probably lucky that Hook didn't even consider him a threat as he tossed him aside to reengage the fight with Mason. Now the giant man was armed with a length of chain, swinging around his head. With all his strength he slapped it across Hook's face, but he didn't even flinch. Mason froze as he saw the Captain's eyes glow with unearthly magic and glanced down at a belt he now wore, that glowed also. His shock was interrupted, when Hook's sword pierced his chest repeatedly. Hook's hands were stained red and the deck was soaking in crimson blood.

Hook laughed maniacally, "Didn't think ye dogs would put up a fight. Not that you're much of a challenge for James Hook."

His laughter grated against Billy's nerves and he struggled against his daze. He'd been thrown so hard, the Captain appeared in triplicate. Staggering to his feet Billy stumbled forwards and fired his weapon. He'd never had guessed his aim was dead on, right through the man's breast, because Hook merely looked annoyed. He would have tried again if a pair of hands hadn't pulled him back to the rail.

"Are ye mad Jukes? Do you want to die?" Starkey hollered.

"Let me go!"

"Jukes come on," he insisted, still trying to pull Jukes with him towards the long boat.

"But Robert!" Jukes cried starting to get hysterical. Jukes couldn't see past the tears in his eyes, and could only hear Hook butchering his helpless bosun like cattle. This was complete madness and all Starkey wanted to do was escape with his skin. Still Starkey felt compelled to rescue Jukes, perhaps for Robert Mullins.

The boy would disagree about Robert's wishes at this point, and Starkey tried to reason with him, "You won't avenge Robert by dying today!"

Apparently Billy didn't much care as he struggled against the mans hold. Starkey should have just left him, instead he struck the lad unconscious, "You'll thank me later I'm sure."

He then dumped the boy into the long boat, fortunately Hook hadn't even noticed them. With his thin rapier he cut them loose, crashing the boat into the sea. As Starkey pushed away, Hook peered over the side at them, an icy glare. It was like he was toying with them, saying, "I'll let you escape now boys, but I'll be coming for you soon enough."

The skies turned completely black.

The darkness seeped over Neverland like flood waters, quickly spreading over everything every thing in a matter of minutes. It consumed the sky in poison, saturated the ocean in blood and blacken the land. The Pirates and Lost Boys weren't the only ones to notice the changes. All life in Neverland suddenly ceased, frozen in fear as their world slowly began to shift. Yet this was only the beginning of the end.

Gently rocking, the small boat carrying the dog and cat guardians drifted away from Neverland. A shroud of mist surrounded them as they made their journey back to the hidden temple in the underworld.

The bright eyed girl hadn't said much since their departure from the Jolly Roger. Stoically staring ahead, it was impossible to read her features, but her companion could read her heart.

Nuzzling her arm he inquired of her a question only she could hear. Stroking the hounds ear she fibbed, "I'm fine Menkaura."

In a low, unthreatening growl the hound suspected her fib. Quietly he advised her to focus on her own situation that lay ahead.

"You're right. Billy will be happy when he is back home. Slightly is safe with his friends now. Tsekani is in purgatory in the underworld and out of my hands. There is no need for me anymore, I should be happy."

She feigned a bright toothy smile, but couldn't keep it up for very long. Mau turned away, her heart heavy and sad and empty.

Menkaura responded to her depression again, this time barking at her. Listening intently she could only stare mystified at the hound.

"You don't have to holler like that. You're awfully adamant about getting home fast, what's up old dog?"

Shying back slightly, it was obvious that the dog was keeping something from the young girl. She would have pursued the argument if an object in the sea hadn't caught her keen eye.

Leaning over the rim she batted at the icy cold waters for the item bobbing up and down. Menkaura barked at her to leave it floating but she chose to ignore him. Quickly reaching in she fished out the small rag doll that the pirates had tossed overboard days ago. Mau viewed it with wide eyes, but not because of it's discovery. It's state was what troubled her so, seeing in painted in blood. Gazing closer at the ocean, she couldn't understand how they'd failed to see it sooner.

The hound growled at the ocean's red waters, and Mau hissed in alarm, clenching the doll in her fist. The mist around seemed to grow thicker and thicker still and the waters began to torrent.

The boat back end violently tipped up, nearly throwing both from the craft. Mau held onto the sides for dear life, her feline instincts taking hold. Some canine instinct overwhelmed Menkaura as well as he suddenly dove into the water, leaving the girl stranded.

"Menkaura!" Mau called, only to be rocked further in the tiny boat. Ducking down, she covered her head as more waves crashed into the boat. Finally the waters shot the boat up into the air, tossing Mau into the sea like a rag doll. A feral cry of alarm escaped her just as she crashed hard into the water.

The sea storm continued to grow and the waves threatened to crush everything in their wake. What it did not crush, it began to pull and draw back towards the island. The ocean seemed to have a will, a will to not let anything escape this night.

Finally Mau surfaced, coughing out the blackened waters, being pushed and pulled with the seas. Desperately she tried to call out to her missing companion, yet he was no where to be seen. She would have sought him out, but the oceans pull was too strong and forced her back towards the mainland.

Now dark as night, the stars and moon would not show themselves to light the way. All of the Lost children, even Peter, were forced to hike there way home because of the darkness. Tinkerbell's soft light was barely akin to a candles flicker in this blackness.

"Do you think maybe we took a wrong turn," Curly asked, following that with an "ow" as he walked straight into a branch. It was taking an awfully long time to find home in the dark, even with Peter leading the way.

"I know where I'm going," Peter insisted, steadily pushing forwards through the forest.

"And I know where we are too," Tink claimed, flittering about the children. "It's simply because your not flying home silly boys. So just be patient."

"Wendy, I don't like the dark," Michael cried, tightly hugging his sister. She held him tighter, afraid herself, but only showed encouragement to her "children".

"Hey a light!" Tootles abruptly pointed ahead and just as unexpectedly, a glowing white stage leapt in front of the children. They all gasped as it charged right for them and passed right through them as if they were air. The phantom stag continued to flee and Peter could have not been happier at its sight, "Wow! Did you see that?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't," Tink quivered, pulling her bonnet over her eyes, "Great Oberon that's not right!"

"You bet it's not and it explains everything." Peter resolved most enthusiastically, "It's a haunting lads! It must be All Hallids Eve tonight!"

"That's All Hollows Eve," John corrected, followed by Tinks exasperation, "And it's not even close Peter Pan! Something else is going on you silly ass. Something evil."

Peter clearly doubted her assumptions.

Tootles was next to tug at Wendy's dress, a little more taken by Tink's wise warning, "Wendy, may we please go home."

"Aw I don't want to go home, this is too exciting." Peter crowed.

"Exciting or not, it's late Peter Pan, I want to go home." Wendy imposed, hands on her hips and a stubborn stare. The two had a short staring contest before Peter waved his hand and decreed, "Very well, you may go home. But I feel like investigating further."

"I'll go with you," Tinkerbell nodded, "I want to know what's wrong in Neverland."

Before a protest was made or another volunteer offered themselves to join the adventure, Peter and the fairy were gone. The others really had no choice but to continue to the underground house. Only now they were completely turned around and blinded by the darkness. Holding onto Michael and taking Tootles hand, Wendy directed, "Everyone take hands. I don't want us getting separated."

"Tink said we were heading in the right direction, so lets just keep going," Nibs agreed taking another boys hand. Creating a chain, the lost children marched through the woods.

The Jolly Boat didn't even touch the land before the two fugitive pirates were fallen to the ground. Even though Billy was small, he could hold his own in a fight and than some in this instance. Brutally he worked to thrash and beat Gentleman Starkey.

"You black hearted coward!" he screamed, "How could you? You bastard! I'll get you for this!"

Jukes' voice wheezed in fury, while Starkey wrestled him down. Both brawled in the sand in a confusing rage of emotion. It was clear that Billy wasn't in his right mind and even though he was battling Starkey, that's not whom he was angry at. It was that butcher, the butcher by the name of Captain James Hook and… at himself.

Billy's words dwindled into incoherent sobs as he lost his strength and curled up on the beach. Starkey heard him cry out Robert's name and fought his own feelings of sorrow.

"Why?" Billy finally asked, eyes cold and empty, "Why didn't you let me die with my shipmate?"

"Do ye truely think that death is what Robert wanted for you? Just for him and at the hands of the tyrant? Do ye believe it's brave to throw yer life away?"

Billy didn't answer, averting his eyes.

"There's nothing brave about dieing a fool and if anyone's the coward it's me. Blame me for all of this."

"I do blame you," Jukes murmured, scowling at the man.

"Well ye didn't have to answer that so fast," snapped back. The boy forced himself up, fixing his sites on the Jolly Roger. He imagined Hook swimming after them, but replaced that with the logical scenario. Hook was heading for Pan next, any fool knew that.

Jukes had no idea what really happened in the temple of Anubis and apparently no one else did either. They said Hook was dead, but obviously no one thought to be sure. Maybe they just assumed it, maybe the plan was to trap him in the temple forever, maybe he really walking dead. Wonderful, he thought, Hooks back from the dead and he's out for final revenge. Billy shook his head.

Starkey's heart was pounding in fear, watching the boy watching the ship. The darkness around them was suffocating. A sound of shear terror rang in his ears, a vision of death filling his mind. Jukes was cold to him and probably to the rest of the world now, Billy had nothing left and neither did Starkey.

Finally Billy spoke in a civil manner to him, "Now what?"

"I haven't the foggiest." his head sank. Jukes turned away from the sea, his eyes frightfully determined

"I do." he breathed, marching straight past Starkey into the forest. The pirate had no other idea than to follow him.

In deep thought, Hook stood at the helm of the Jolly Roger. Behind him the corpses of his crew were laid out in bloody pools. Even in death, Hook found them most undignified and he lectured to them, "You call yourselves sea faring men? You're not even fit for a ship of heathens. Not even Davey Jones is waiting for you dogs, because no one wants you."

He stared at their bodies, like he expected a reply, then laughed, touching the treasure he'd appropriated.

"But you see, now I have it all. Soon I'll have me revenge on that scoundrel youth Peter Pan. I've nothing to stop me, and everything to be gained."

Hook frowned, tapping his bloodied claw against the rail, "Ye're an awfully quiet lot today. Ah, of course I forgot." He brought out his handkerchief to white off his hook, "Took your tongues. A deed I should have well done in the past. Yet I find myself missing your mindless prattle bosun."

Again he waited for someone to respond to him, turning his nose up at the bodies around him. Now pacing, he occasionally looking towards the quickly approaching shore. He steered the ship to sail right into the mainland, seeing as the long boat was removed by those two cowards Billy and Starkey. Hook's brow furrowed the more he thought, like he was in pain. But the pain seemed more like insanity as he continued to preach to no one, "Lonely is a captain without his crew, but I waste time reminiscing about things bygone. The reaper is coming for you boy and heaven nor hell will help you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Two**

Maybe their eyes were adjusting, or maybe the sky was lightening but soon the children could make out shapes ahead of them. Entering a clearing in the forest canopy, they could spy in the distance a new light. It burned the sky in white a blaze, but it must have been miles away. Although helpful to see by, it couldn't have been a good sign.

It had been too long since they'd parted with their leader and his small pink fairy companion. Wendy and the other boys were utterly lost in the darkness covering the afternoon sun.

They remained tightly packed on a narrow path, frightened by the foreboding sounds echoing around them. The path didn't allow them much foot room either as it got narrower the further they went.

Abruptly Nibs stopped and the boys toppled on top of each other. Their voices complained and questioned the reason for the sudden stop. Wendy knew all too well why he'd stopped, "We're lost aren't we?"

"I can't even say, none of this looks familiar."

"And that's to say if you can even see your hand in front of you." John jeered, squinting at his own hand out in front of him.

"I can't," Tootles also waved his hand in front of his face.

Despite the lack of illumination, Wendy could see the growing anxiety on Nib's face. Some leader he was tonight, he couldn't even get them home.

The Lost Boy bite his lip, "Let's head back the way we came. This isn't the right way anyway."

The boys began to scramble about to turn the other way, searching for hands to hold onto again. Nibs hurried ahead of the other boys, pretending he didn't have any doubts. In such a blind hurry, he walked head long into the dark and into a large body ahead.

Two voices cried out in surprise and the Lost Boys cries followed when they saw a man ahead.

"PIRATES!" they cried, instinctively fleeing in every direction. The screams echoed against the trees, making enough noise to wake the dead. Lost in the chaos, Slightly barely heard his name being called by young Jukes. He froze in mid flight, turning immediately to see the young man step out from behind Starkey. To most of the boys surprise, Slightly went right to the pirates.

"What's wrong Billy Jukes?" he inquired. His action seemed to calm the remaining children's panic, curious to see what was occurring.

Billy sighed heavily, relieved to see Slightly and the uproar had finished. "There's no reason to run mate, we're not here for a fight."

"You're not here to start of fight?" Tootles echoed in astonishment.

"Don't listen to that pirate, it's just a rouse!" Nibs flew in protectively of his boys, dagger drawn.

Billy was visibly annoyed and Starkey knocked the small blade away from the Lost Boy, "Put that away, before ye poke yer eye out, boy."

Nibs jerked away, retrieving the weapon to again threaten the pirates, "You expect us to believe a bunch of pirates? A couple of dirty, lying, murderous pirates."

"Nibs," Wendy placed her hand on his arm so he might lower the weapon.

"It's obviously some sort of trick Wendy."

"Most defiantly," John agreed, "Where is the rest of the crew? Hiding in wait I'd wager."

"Well you wager wrong whelp!" Jukes shot out, easily scaring the boys, "There are no more pirates to fight little boys. It's over, you've won, so grow up!"

He was on the brink of tears all over again, and he quickly moved away before any of them saw. It was shocking news to all of them, that is if he wasn't lying to them.

"Won?" Wendy asked, "Won what? Mr. Jukes? Mr. Starkey, whatever does he mean?"

Hesitating to reply at first, Starkey realized it seemed so pointless now, "We are the... the only pirates left... they're all dead now."

"You are? But how? How did it happen? Do you really mean it?" the children all naively chimed. Everyone but Slightly, something in his gut told them they didn't just up and leave Neverland, another explanation was to be had. Something that hit him like a falling rock as he ran after Billy.

"I'm sorry," Wendy gave her condolences even though the other children still blurted out a million questions.

"Even Captain Hook?" Michael blurted out, almost excited.

"Well that would make your day wouldn't it. Unfortunately I must say the old codfish is alive and kicking and mad as a loon."

"Unfortunately Mr. Starkey? But he's your captain." Wendy questioned.

"I think it's safe to say I resigned the minute I leapt into the brimmy."

"You jumped ship?" the twins asked, "Sounds pretty cowardly to us."

"I'd rather think of it as an opportunist. I am still alive you see."

"Wendy, what's an opportunist?" Tootles timidly question.

"It means he's a spineless old goat who'd rather run than face his Captain."

Starkey lifted his nose up in disgust, "You really are daft aren't ya? The Captain is the cause of this crime... he slaughtered the crew, and it's my best guest that you're next!"

Audibly they gasped at his threatening warning.

"He's not human anymore kiddies, he's a demon risen from the grave or from hell probably," his voice grew more dark and solemn, "we left him for dead after one of his most ludicrous undertakings. Or so we thought, for no man could have lived from that fall."

"A fall you say... you speak of it as treachery," John accused.

"Think what you will boy, but it was not by my hand. He was after the gift of immortality and by the looks of it, the gods have granted it to him. He took a blow like it was mere breeze against his skin. Nothing can stop him. He is the devils horsemen, death is his calling and horror follows in is his wake. How else do you explain all this?" he motioned around at the mysterious darkness and bloody sky that swallowed up the day.

The children listened to him in awe, but before a one could doubt him, Wendy blurted, "Peter! He doesn't know!"

"As the master of death, the old man will have no difficultly finishing off Pan."

"Nonsense, this is Captain Hook we're talking about." Nibs shook his head at the tale.

"But what if what he says is true. What if the Captain has killed all the pirates and has come back from certain death and caused all of this nonsense?" Wendy fretted. "We can't take a chance, we must find Peter first."

"Good," Billy said from his huddled heap against a tree, he looked up, his eyes ice cold. "Because wherever Pan is, Hook is sure to be."

"Billy what are you thinking?" Slightly asked, "if you mean to hunt down Hook than I believe you are slightly mad."

"Are you that bent on throwing your life away Jukes?" Starkey pleaded.

"Do whatever you want Starkey, like I said there are no more pirates. We're no longer shipmates and so my affairs do not concern you." He reached around his belt, revealing the pistol he'd been polishing earlier. The powder was slightly damp and it only had nine shots, but in Billy's mind, one was just enough.

Hesitating, the Lost Boys cautiously trailed after him, leaving Starkey to his own ranting, "He's right, you are mad... and so am I, for following after you."

"This is strange," said Peter as he touched back down onto the ground. The small faerie tumbled down onto a red snap dragon flower next to him, already burnt out from their journey.

"When you find something NOT strange about tonight... let me know." she collapsed.

Peter carefully studied his surroundings, unable to determine where he was in Neverland. Even though he forgot many things, he did have an excellent sense of direction. Though it seemed to have abandoned him this night as he wavered one way and then another.

"Are you ready to go home yet Peter?" Tink whined, still spread out on the leaf. Peter absently waved her away, "Not now Tink."

The pink faerie heavily sighed, burying her face in the greenery. When she lifted her head up again, she found that Peter had taken off without her. Tink huffed in annoyance and called to him to stop. Her wings didn't even flutter once when the leaf she fell on suddenly snapped her backwards. Normally there would have been no cause for alarm, except as she turned back to see, the normally harmless flowers, had come to life. She never had an opportunity to scream as the red, salivating petals opened up and swallowed her whole.

Slightly could barely keep up with Billy Jukes who quickly marched ahead of the rest of his group. Again and again Slightly tried to call him back, but his pleas fell onto deaf ears. The children trailed further behind each step, wary of every sound that echoed around them.

"I'm scared," Michael cried to his sister, who held him tightly. All of the children were equally scared, but she was still playing the part of mother and guaranteed, "We'll be fine Michael. There's nothing to worry about."

"Except for maybe that," Curly pointed to their left at a huge drooling beast. The children stared at the gray monster's long form in silent terror. From behind them came a second foe, a great decaying bear that the twins indicated, "or that."

The monstrous bear screamed and so did the children as they tried to flee. Their cries caught the attention of the boys in front, who rushed back to find themselves trapped in a circle of bizarre demons and beast.

Straight away Mr. Starkey, Nibs and Billy primed themselves to fight, cueing the other Lost Boys to do the same. The monstrous bear acted first, lunging right into a dagger right between its eyes. Its great body fell with a thud, but the blow seemed to do nothing more than annoy it. The boys whimpered as it struggled to push it's great mass back up again.

Starkey's thin blade split a second foe down the center, while Nibs hacked off a demons arm. The Twins dove down to chop off the legs of a walking skeleton. The Darlings plus Tootles could only huddled together in fear of the monsters.

Even with so many of them putting up a very good fight, the reality remained that they were cornered by unrelenting foes. A skinned arm reached out of the earth, snatching Wendy's leg. Her voice shrieked as she jerks away from the appendage. The force broke the arm out of the ground, minus the poor soul it belonged to. Her brothers struggled to release the arm from around her ankle as she cried out in disgust.

"We're very out numbered lads!" Starkey stated, swinging at the creatures heads. Ripping off small bites and pieces seemed to be the only effective means of hindering these beasts.

"Just slightly," Slightly understated.

"May I suggest a strategic retreat."

"Yeah," Nibs nodded eagerly, unable to move much of anywhere himself.

"There's no where to run!" Wendy hysterically exclaimed. While they argued, Curly suddenly saw an opportunity to escape, and gladly took it.

The young boy dove under a set of demon legs, and ungracefully somersaulted across the ground. The monster was, as he hoped, too slow to even attempt to capture him. His triumph of escaping the circle was short lived as more monsters reached for him. Yet in spite of their presents Curly instead focused on a small figure calmly approaching from the path.

"Hey someone's coming!" he called.

A scale covered monster lunged for the interloper, who reacted quickly, tossing it back over their shoulder. The next one to attack swung at the mystery figure armed with a hooked blade. With one swift kick the blade flipped up into the strangers hands and proceeded to cut down the monsters, left and right.

The attack was preformed more like a dance as the person worked ahead, towards the mismatched clutter of individuals. Fortunately for the children, the monsters found this interloper more interesting and moved quickly to spare with it. They roared in anger as skin tore, parts fell and liquids splattered until finally all the demons were cut down.

The group gasped in surprise as a slender girl calmly moved into the light

"MAU!" Slightly happily called.

"Look what the cat dragged in... the cat." Starkey attempted to joke.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked, looking over the frightened Lost Boys. Wendy politely stepped forwards, "As well as can be expected. Thank you for saving us."

Quite rudely, Mau curiously sniffed Wendy before moving over towards the pirates. Though she stood proudly and with command, she was not unscathed by any means. In fact she really did look like "what the cat drug in," dripping wet, hair askew, her body painted in various cuts, bruises and mud.

"I'm not surprised you here. I bet you know what's going on... care to explain?" Billy coldly interrogated her. His tone sounded accusing, but she didn't reveal any insult.

"Something or someone," she emphasized the second point, "has unleashed the demons and ghost of the underworld onto Neverland and now there's chaos everywhere. It's a bite obvious, don't you think?"

"Don't look at me, I was dead," Billy's glared another accusation at the girl who defended herself wide eyed, "Don't look at me, it's not my fault. I came here to help and put it back right, right?"

"Wait, what exactly happened?" Nibs interrupted on behalf of his party. He wasn't surprised when they ignored him, just like adults would do.

"It's because the old codger survived that trap you set for him. He wasn't supposed to, and I imagine no one was supposed to." Starkey deduced.

"Well if he did survive," she defended herself, "he probably stole one of the treasures of Anubis. He has all of the powers of the God then and we must find him and return it. I'm really just guessing though."

"I'm slightly confused. What did he take?" Slightly broke in.

"I don't know that, I didn't see it happen."

"Good lot a bunch of hypothesis' do us." Starkey snipped.

"I suppose you've got a better one?" she hissed back.

"It doesn't matter, we can steal it back." Curly chimed naive enthusiasm. His bright positivism did well to distract the anger that was building between new comers to the group.

"But you say Hook is a god now? That he caused all this? All these monsters he's sent after us? I'm confused." Wendy didn't hesitated to admit that she was lost, while the other boys seemed eager to go along with the story.

"Ugh, I don't really know, last time I saw Hook, he was plummeting down an endless pit of souls."

"Last time we saw him, he was alive, well and vengeful as ever." Starkey explained."I wanna go home," Michael whinned.

"Anywhere but here is a good place," the twins spoke.

"Well we can't go home, not until we find Hook!" said Curly.

"We?" Mau questioned, "Certainly not, I said I'd fix this."

"You sure you can handle this?" Billy questioned.

"Oh course."

"No offense, but like you handled the tomb, and the underworld thing?"

"What are saying?"

"That if you handled these things, we wouldn't be in this mess! Mau you're sweet but it seems to get worst when you're involved. Point in case," Billy pointed to the sky, "Maybe you should just go home and let us handle this."

Her green eyes twitched in annoyance, she couldn't understand why Billy was suddenly out to get her. Hadn't she stuck her neck out for him and the pirates, hadn't she done everything for them? Audibly she hissed her displeasure.

In a potentially fatale move, Starkey wedged himself between them, "Now, now children, no need to point fingers."

"Right and I should let an ungrateful lout like you, go off and get killed a second time. I wouldn't be a very good guardian, would I?"

"I wouldn't accuse you of being that."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Like I said I don't need a bunch of children to baby sit while I go find Hook. Besides if he's immortal you couldn't even scratch him if you wanted."

Both of the pirates knew that was true, that Hook couldn't be touched, they'd already seen it. She continued proudly, "I however, am immortal and protected by magic. He can't hurt me. There's no reason for you to get involved."

"And you're sure of this child?" Starkey earnest concern went right through her large ears as she maintained a high arrogance, "Certainly."

"But what about Peter? Hook is out there trying to kill Peter." Wendy fretted, looking up to Mau in urgency.

"The sooner I go the better the chance that your Peter lives through this night. I can't be delayed much more."

"Well it looks like we're heading the same way then." Billy smugly crossed his arms, passing by Mau. Affronted, she practically pounced the ungrateful gunner, this so called friend, and fetch his tongue from his mouth.

"I told you I'm dealing with this."

"That's fine, I'm just passing by... and they're just looking for Peter."

Seeing the desperate stares of the Lost Boys, Mau melted, than turned again to glare at Billy. While the cat girl chased after Billy, the children went back to discussing what they needed to do. John took a moment to ponder, "She is quite helpful in my opinion, the way she battled those monsters. I think it best to follow that cat."

In agreement the started to move away when a rustling came from the bushes behind them. John paused to peer into the bushes to see if there was something inside them. It was a mistake indeed as several twisted arms lashed out from the shrub and drew the child in. He barely screamed as he was ripped away into the darkness of the night.

"John!" Everyone gasped and screams of fright echoed through out the night. In a heart beat Wendy plunged into the woods after her brother, with the rest of the group closely at her heels.

The boys' screams seem to come from every direction, high and low, left and right. She frantically looks around, trying to single out the right voice to follow, but all she can hear in her heart pounding. The screams have stopped and Wendy stood frozen in the forest, whispering, "John?"

The young girl doesn't even mind her friends approaching behind her. Mau sprints ahead of her, on her four paws, sniffing the air for a vital clue. She prods her nose into a shrub, noticing the shredded material of a brown jacket. Her eyes follow it's length to stains of red blood and saliva.

Jerking out of the cover of leaves, Mau turns back into a human to face the others. Latching onto Wendy's arm she lead her the opposite way, "Let's be off. It's not safe here."

"What about John? Those things have captured John," pleaded Nibs.

"We'll keep looking. But it's not safe to just stand here."

Though not violently, Wendy fought against the hands pulling against her as she reached out to grasp onto the air. Her voice quietly protested, "But John. I can't leave without finding John!"

Starkey joined Mau in trying to prevent the girl from continuing on, and finally the pirate lifted her over his shoulder. Her limbs flailed about, she fused loudly as they walked away. Silently the Lost Boys followed, while Michael hide behind Tootles, frightened by his own sister screams.

"So now what?" Curly timidly asked, seeing how they fell back from the group. Things were suddenly serious and dire, this was no game for children to be involved in. Peter wasn't there to decide he was bored of the game and the whole endeavor would end with that. It was doubtful that even Peter Pan could change any of this, and they certainly couldn't wait for him to suddenly show up.

The pirates and this girl were taking over, Nibs grew more annoyed as he saw them marching ahead of them. He couldn't let them just walk all over his boys, because he knew they'd get the shaft in the end.

Boldly Nibs pushed ahead to the front of the party, swallowing all of his feelings of hate towards these pirates.

"Alright from now on no one leaves the group, and I mean no one." he emphasized looking from Mau to Billy Jukes. Slightly joined him in the lead, but the other children still kept their distance.

"And who died and made you boss?" Starkey scoffed at this child with the audacity to give orders.

"No one, it's just my responsibility."

James Hook aggressively stomped through the growth of Neverland's forest, hunting for his eternal enemy. His blood ran hot with excitement, because he knew he was going to win. The pursuit filled him with life and energy that he could barely contain. The whole way he spoke out loud what he would do to the boy and imagined the look on his face when he served that final blow.

He was no longer a pawn or tool of death, he was it's master. The thought and the shear power he felt in his body mad the old Captain tingle with pleasure. It certainly did make the journey much more bearable, since Pan had become quite scarce this night. Odd since so much was going on around him.

Captain Hook saw the specters and a demons and monsters of every child's nightmare lurk in the shadows around him. But none dared to make the slightest move towards him, instead they just lurked and occasionally hissed at him.

They were a disgusting sort, and Hook gathered that they had vulture mentality, waiting for someone to drop dead to pick off the leftovers. They obviously knew what Hook was doing, but cared nothing else about them. He'd tried to give them an order, to stop lollygagging about, but they ignored him.

Suddenly, over his own murmurs, he heard a small squeal of pain and saw an impish little demon fly out of the bush. Fortune was ready to deal her hand to Hook, as the eternal rapscallion himself followed out after.

The boy glared at the mongrel creature, holding a bloody scratch across his cheek. "That'll teach you to scratch me." Peter reprimanded.

"Peter Pan," Hook deeply breathed in anticipation.

Peter snapped around to see the elderly man towering over him, and with an impish smile of his own greeted, "Admiral Anchovy. What brings you out on a night like this?"

"The same thing that holds me here every night. YOU Peter Pan!" he grinned widely, "I say that's a nasty scratch you have there. Where's your darling little mother to tend to it for ye?"

Peter shrugged, "I don't know. They went home when all of this started." he indicated the blackened sky and kicked the imp that had once again gotten up to trying and take another piece of him.

"Oh that's a shame," Hook frowned, Peter looked at him curiously, "I was hoping the dear girl would have a chance to say goodbye to you... one last time."

"Goodbye? Why, where am I going?" Peter naively taunted Hook. He'd played this game a hundred times before, it was almost like the lines to a performance by now. Instead of growling in anger, Hook chuckled at the lads jeers, "Oh Peter, how I shall miss your taunting and witty humor... but really, this game must end at some point."

Peter shared a doubtful glance with the Captain as he went on with his familiar speech.

"Tonight... On such a night as this, is the night when you will take your last breath. Take it in me boy; the sky, the air, the ground, the life... for this is your final hour."

Peter sighed heavily, almost boorishly holding his blade, "Very well than Captain Hook, I implore you to try your best."

Unsheathing his own sword, Hook bowed to the boy, "I plan not to disappoint you me boy."

That said, their weapons collided in a brilliant dance of steal and sparks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Three**

Even after the lengthy dispute about remaining together, their cat companion continued well ahead of the party. Once in a while glancing back to see where they stood, twirling around the weapon she'd taken. Fervent impatience kept her sprinting on along after a while.

The children and two pirates were rather weary of trying to close the distance between them and her. Adding to the disquiet was a angry silence the mood seemed to have enforced. The only words said were the occasional hollers to keep up or to slow down.

Lurking all around, were monsters and beast of every description. They had been well aware of the demons gathering for some time now, but for now all they did was lurk.

Mau however, was well aware of how close the threat was. There were gangs of monsters hiding all around, below and above and the children were easy pickings. She wanted to make sure they were safe, yet at the same time knew it would be better to find Hook first. Why would anyone prolong this longer than needed?

The fact that the monsters hadn't attacked also created an illusion of safety. They were waiting, but no one was sure for what purpose.

Suddenly a sharp scent caught Mau's nose and she paused to see which direction it was traveling from. Billy and Slightly quickly ran up to her, finally getting the chance. Having calmed down much since they'd joined up again, Billy inquired, "What is it?"

Concentrating she sniffed again murmuring, "He's close..." Abruptly her body tensed and she hissed, "I smell blood."

Dancing playfully around the Captain, Peter laughed as he believed they were just playing a game. He was slightly disappointed that Hook did not recklessly lung at him, and instead waited. With ease he blocked Peter's every swing, and it unnerved the eternal youth ever so slightly.

"What's the matter Codfish? Are you ill today?" he inquired, circling around the Captain.

"Nee boy, I've never felt better."

"Than why aren't you trying today?"

"Because, I'm trying to savor the moment."

"Oh," Peter paused, attempting to savor the moment too. In his unaware moment, Hook took a swing at the boy with his cutlass, which Peter dodged with ease. He laughed, seeing Hook had his spirit up again. Yet Hook didn't seem to tire chasing after him, and surely did seem healthy and fit. Peter wasn't too sure if he liked the way Hook was acting, but shrugged it off anyway.

"Focus boy!" Hook barked as he pierced through the boys right arm, terrifying Peter. Not about to drop his knife, Peter backed away in pain.

"What's the matter Pan, can't take a hit?" Hook jested. Excited by the challenge, Peter ignored his deep cut and charged the Captain to share him a cut too. Swiping across his cheek, Peter made a certain mark on the Captain's face.

Turning to see his work, Peter gasped to see that his knife did not cut, "You don't bleed! You're not Hook, who are you?"

"I am you're end boy."

"It's Hook." Billy realized too late, with Mau having raced ahead. The boy growled in frustration, pulling Slightly along with him quickly to keep up with her.

"Mau slow down!" Slightly implored to her, for what little good it did.

Glancing back, Mau knew she couldn't allow them to catch her, because they would surely die at Hook's claw. Maybe Billy was right after all, maybe all the bad things that happen were all her doing. With a fierce look she quickened her pace, to stay well ahead.

"What is she doing?" Billy asked in aggravation. "That stubborn stupid wench. Keep up with her Slightly!"

"Okay," Slightly lifted off the ground to fly after her.

Several more times he called her name, watching as she ran faster each time he said her name. She was relieved when she finally couldn't hear his voice anymore, but she didn't let her tempo falter.

The smell of blood and battle choked her breath as she burst into an open arena of the forest floor. Tensely waiting, she focused on the turned figure ahead, his dark cape blanketing his form.

Slowly he stood, cradling a small figure in his arms, and gazed into the sky. His blue eyes were painfully empty and deeply sorrowful. Those eyes cut into her quickly, sparking a remembrance of that look before.

Solemnly Hook grieved to the still form, shrouded by his cape, "The deed is done, the eternal youth is no more. Yet an emptiness lay in my breast, though I not know why. I should relish in your death, Peter Pan."

The folds of his dark cape fell away to reveal the quiet cadaver of the youth. Fire erupted inside of Mau and a moment too late Hook looked up to see the beast barring down to strike him. Hook dropped the body and thrashed at the cat, who in turn buried claws into his face.

"You again! I should have suspected!" Hook drew his blade to cut her open as she landed to the ground. "Be a good pet and play dead!"

Feral hissing responded as the weapon stroked down, missing the agile creature completely. Again Hook tried to deal a fatal blow, but she wisely kept her distance, keeping a eye out for what was granting him such power.

The belt's jackal figure head finally caught her green eyes, glowing brightly with rage. Stupidly she reached for it.

The silver hooked arm lashed out, burying into her arm and jerking her away. Mau tumbled into a heap, holding her wound. Blood drizzling down her arm and a sickening feeling filled her stomach. Something wasn't right, Hook shouldn't have been able to do cut her.

"Seems like I scratched the cat, do you need to lick your wounds pet?"

"Stop calling me that!" she hollered, lunging again. Mau swerved around Hook's back while he took another swing. Clawing into his back she bite down on his neck, like a lioness would kill its prey.

Hook didn't even flinch as he reached up and yanked her off to face him. The feeble girl had no power against his wicked magic, Hook laughed. It was like her own magic had abandoned her.

"I grow tired of these foolish games, run away little girl." Hook tossed her away, sheathing his sword. The voices of the others shouted out from the distance and they'd soon be their to fight Hook too. Instead Mau panicked, looking across at the second boy Peter Pan, that had died today. Their hearts would be broken, and than Hook would slaughter them all with ease. Snarling more violently, Mau attacked again, leaping right into the silver claw, and feeling it tear right through her chest. The eyes of the belt burned with enchantment.

The air escaped her lungs and a blinding light flamed around her body. Strangely, she felt like she'd been in a dream… floating, no sound, no smell, no feeling, no sight. In the next second, air burns her lungs like she was drowning in a sea of nothing. She could feel her body falling fast, until she hits the ground, crushing her body.

A terrible and very real pain coursed in her being, she felt numb and ached all at once. If it weren't for the voices screaming all around her, she probably wouldn't have opened her eyes.

"Curious," Hook commented as he held the small dangling figure in front of him. Mau's mind screamed out as she suddenly saw the lifeless bronze colored cat hanging from the hook, "That's me! But... how?"

The sight is just as shocking to Billy and Slightly as they surround Mau, ready to protect her while she recovers.

Starkey and Nibs arrive next, and quickly drawn their weapons to strike at the Captain. The fight is distracting enough to let the boys help the girl up, her body bruised and bloodied.

"Are you okay?" Slightly asked, pulling her to her feet.

"What happened?" Billy asked, equally concerned.

"I don't know," she stuttered, trying to straighten herself.

Starkey flicked his blade across Hooks arm, merely cutting the fabric of his coat. Hook shoved his boot into the mans chest, pushing him down effortlessly. From the air Nibs circled his enemy, but his strike does nothing either and he is swatted away like a gnat.

Seeing their efforts fall short, Mau tried to push away to help, only falling over again.

"What are you doing?" Billy hollered at her.

"I must finish it! It's the belt! I must get that belt!" she feverishly cried, unable to escape them.

Hook swung at his traitorous crewman, slicing him across the arm with a bloodthirsty grin. Knowing how futile this battle was, Starkey turned tail, pass the trio. "I insist we have another retreat lads and lady."

Nodding, Billy lifted Mau up while the two lost boys sailed away. Desperately she pounded on his chest so that he might release her, "Billy let go! I told you let go!"

Ignoring her like she had to them before, he fled the forest, forcing her cooperation. Resonating in the air, the Captain chuckled, "Run you cowardly dogs! You'll not survive this night!"

The Lost Boys should have realized that this was how they'd be spending the remainder of their night, running. Running from the dark, the things that went bump in the night, and especially from Hook. Running deeper and deeper into the forest for an escape they'd never find. It was an island after all, surrounded by sea and the emptiness of space.

Around them, in hiding and in the open, creatures of death laughed and howled wildly at the children's follies. Unable to run anymore Wendy fell to the ground, dropping Michael from her arms. Slowly everyone stopped running and blended back into a group. Mau kicked and flailed against Billy in a childish tantrum, "Let me go! Let me go!"

Finally Billy just let her fall flat on her ass in a most humiliating manner.

"How dare you!" she hissed, much of the force in her voice drained, "You let him get away! I had him and you wouldn't listen." She moved to strike him, but Billy snatched her wrist first and easily pushed her away. Twice as furious now she proudly hissed, "I should have let you die."

The air cracked as Billy struck her across the cheek, and tears flooded her eyes. The façade of a mighty guardian was gone suddenly, leaving only a stubborn, foolish little girl.

Even though she cried, no one came to show her any sympathy, the sting unbearable against her soft skin. It stung so much, how could he have hit her so hard, or thrown down her like a doll?

While the self appointed leaders of the group quarreled once again, the younger children got a chance to look around at their surroundings. Tootles noticed the many shadowy demons lurking in the forest. Wendy passed aimlessly, wondering when they would resume searching for John and Peter, because she never saw what the others had.

The red headed twin wore a terrified and lost look on his face. Gently Tootles approaches him, "Twin?"

"That hurt," Mau whispered to the ground.

"So did what you said," Billy stood over her, looking over her changed body. She looked so fragile now, her features changed to look even more human and her once bright eyes darkened.

"No I mean that hurt. You hit me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"TWIN!" Tootles voice cried to gain the others attention as he pulled at the hand of the one Twin. Wendy glanced around at their ranks and realizes the second Twin was missing, but since when?

"Where's the Twin?" she cried in desperation.

Seeing their confusion and dissension, a frightful specter takes pursuit towards the two disoriented boys. In freakish packs, other demons descend from the sky to prey upon the children. The Lost Boys scramble about in every direction to avoid being caught.

Tootles screamed again as the spirit nears, but the Twin remained frozen on the spot. The young lost boy begs for him to run, entreating desperately on deaf ears. Nibs boldly flew towards them, praying that he has the speed to get to them before the demon.

Terrified, Tootles finally ran away, abandoning the Twin. Nibs was grateful he did so, because it meant he only had to reach the twin. Diving for the petrified lost boy, Nibs touches him at the exact moment the ghostly demon does. It passes through Nibs' leg, its painful touch searing like fire. Still he managed to gather up the Twin and struggles to fly to safety. The ghost having injured him, weaves around to burn him again with it's hurtful touch.

Several more ghost soared and dived for the children running on the ground. Starkey tried to slice down one of the transparent foes, only to have it fall safely through. "Any thoughts old girl!" he called to Mau, who still lacking her wits.

"Light… light will disintegrate their forms!"

"Bloody good news, but I doubt that will happen any time soon."

"I find that running in terror is equally as effective a plan as any chaps," Tootles calmly interceded, before running off.

"But what about Nibs?" Curly shouted, powerlessly watching Nibs struggle with the ghost. Shocking him at first, Mau implored, "If you want them to survive than just don't watch!"

Curly nodded despite his fear, flew to intercept his friends with Slightly's help. With far quicker and more agile movement the boys played keep away with the ghouls towards their comrades. When Nibs saw them approaching he commanded, "Go back Lost Boys!"

"And let you have a slightly bigger adventure than us, we just can't do that Nibs," Slightly joked while taking one of his arms over his shoulder. Curly swooped down to take the Twin out of Nibs' arms, "I can take him. We really need to get out of here fast."

"But there's no where to run for you," The Twin cryptically spoke, his eyes dead.

The remaining children were far ahead now, and surprisingly the ghost gave up the hunt quite quickly. Yet again Wendy faulted over her feet, too tired to run anymore. She fretted that without Peter there, they would certainly be caught by the monsters. This was just like a living nightmare... no matter where you run or how fast, your monsters find you. Sweat started to trickle down from her hair and her tiredness showed as she slowed to walk.

Abruptly someone pulled her along by her arm, it was Mau, "Come on!"

"I just can't run anymore."

"Of course you can… you have to!"

"I…" Wendy began to protest, but instead she screamed as the ground beneath them, gave way. They'd been herded into a dead end, though the drop wasn't very fall down, it was enough. Soon the weak earth gave way beneath everyone's feet and at the bottom lay a disastrous pile of children.

The only ones spared were the few children at the end, just catching up. Ghouls hovered towards them, cackling wickedly at their misfortune.

"Are you okay?" Slightly called from the top of the drop. At the bottom inaudible curses were said amongst a mixture of groans before Jukes shouted back up, "No!"

"We fell down a bloody cliff boy, how do you think we are?" Starkey howled too.

Michael cried, crawling into Wendy's arms for comfort. The fall seemed to have snapped her out of her stupor for the moment.

"This is stupid!" Billy punched at the dirt in frustration.

"I've had enough too," Nibs exclaimed, throwing off his hat.

"Nibs? Billy wait, you can't give up. Remember you said to stick together?" Slightly chimed in.

"For the lot of good that's done us." Starkey laughed.

"What does that have to do with anything Slightly?" Nibs shouted.

"They're fighting again." Tootles reached to cover his ears.

"I don't know! I was slightly trying to help!" Slightly's tone matched that of the second-in-commands."This bickering isn't solving anything!" Wendy joined in, her voice rising above all.

"Well there goes Neverland." Mau rolled her eyes at the children ahead of her, at the most inappropriate moment.

"Stay out of this!" all barked. Snubbed, Mau inched away towards the younger Lost Boys, who were more concerned with the Twin now. Glancing back once at the bickering group, Curly restated, "Yep, we're all doomed."

At least they were a little quieter, she grumbled to herself. Absently her eyes examined the cuts and scraps decorating her skin. Each one stung and itched, but the shock of her ordeal was far stronger in her mind than pain. She felt her now flat ears and her senses seemed dull, like everything was a shade grayer than before.

The bickering continued, each individual having something or another on their mind. Everyone had their own plan too, which didn't agree with anyone else. While they quarreled, a tiny little beetle crawled up to Nibs' hand.

Suddenly he yelped in pain, startling the others from their argument. He reflexively held his hand as they all gather around to see what happened to him. His face filled with guilt, he denied, "Nothing. I thought I saw something but it was nothing."

Suspicion crossed all their minds, but since no one spoke up, they accepted his lie. Besides Nibs' seeing nothing, they had more important things to talk about.

"Looks like we need a plan B," Jukes concluded as everyone tried to cool down. Turning away, Nibs examined the large red welt forming on it. Whatever it was took a nasty bite out of him, but it's long gone now he imagined. A silly bug bite is nothing to worry about besides.

"I plan to leave Neverland completely. Anyone else in favor of saving his skin say aye," Starkey's own hand raised to his plan of action. In protest, Tootles turned from the Twin, "But we can't leave Neverland. This is our home."

"It's not anymore," Billy sadly shook his head.

With a heavy heart, Wendy agreed, "I think Mr. Jukes might be right. We may not be able to stay here any more."

"But what about John and Twin!" Michael cries out.

"We'll find them Michael, and Peter, but maybe it's time to go."

Hearing the lost children's names made Mau's stomach sicken. How could they not know that they were all dead, that none of them were coming back? Billy Jukes WAS right, they had to leave Neverland or die here. Even if Hook could be stopped, it was still best for them, just to be safe.

Rising in front of the group, Nibs sighed, "We can't stay still for long."

"Well if Hook's back that way, than I guess we go this way," Slightly indicated the other direction, towards a dark, foggy path.

"Fine. If anyone doesn't want to come, than they can stay here. Lost Boys, follow me!" Nibs waved everyone forward again, marching into the darkness. Giving them all a wary glance, Mau hesitated to enter the dark path with them. The only other choice was up, and the demons were up there waiting for them… the demons and Hook.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 4**

Traveling blindly through the forest, the small band found themselves knee deep in the midst of a murky swamp. A fog blanketed the thick waters and entangled in the trees, making it quite hard to see. Many times the children walk right into the twisted fingers of a low branch, tangling their hats and clothes in their claws.

Any attempt to fly was completely wasteful, for no one could see to navigate and the trees were far too thick. The mismatched group had little choice to wade through the swamp waters, pressing hard to find an end to this dismal region.

"Yuk," Curly complained, stepping in a squishy patch of mud, "You'd think we were stuck in the Were-Tree forest."

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least," Billy took long strides to in his attempt to step across the swampy muddy waters.

"It does seem most suitable for demon trees," Mau agreed, rather far behind the leaders of the group. The pirates and two oldest lost boys had kept a steady pace the whole time, and the only thing that allowed the others to keep up was pure stubbornness. Nibs slowed for a moment, to check back on the lost boys behind. Watching them, his heart simply sank, seeing the Twin, Tootles, Michael and Wendy holding up the rear. Doubt crossed his mind as they waited for the others and Wendy saw the hesitant expression.

Sloshing through the swamp she left the others to catch up to Nibs as quickly as possible. So soiled already from their previous bouts, she didn't even bother to hick her dress up.

"I say, look ahead boys and girls," Starkey suddenly chimed, pointing past the fog.

"Oh thank goodness," Wendy sighed in relief, "Dry land."

Everyone gave their attention to the patch of land they could spy just ahead. The children began to quicken their pace, like a challenge to be the first one there.

Starting, Wendy politely announced a curious discovery she'd just observed, "Mr. Jukes, you appear to be shrinking."

"What?" Billy quickly snapped, looking down at his own form. He didn't feel any smaller, but soon saw that Wendy wasn't kidding, that she was higher up than he. Quickly the fact dawned on him that he was sinking in a sinkhole and so was everyone else.

"We all are! I mean we're sinking!" Mau shrieked, wide eyed.

"Oh no! Everyone hurry." Wendy heeded, following those closest to the land to reach safety. Of course it didn't take the tallest of the band to reach the solid ground first, which was thankfully as solid as it looked. In their haste, no one noticed how far the others were falling behind.

"Wendy," Michael screamed out, loudly enough to burst eardrums. Practically falling on her backside, Wendy turned to see him struggling in the middle of the swamp, waist deep. Before Wendy could race back to rescue him, Nibs had pulled her back to the soft wet land which they waited on.

"Nibs! Do something! Go fly to him quickly!" she frantically pleaded with him, only to see a forlorn face unable to do anything, "I can't."

Stuck nearly waist deep in the swamp herself, Mau turned to count the heads of those who were still left behind. What a stupid trap this was to be caught in, and if she had her powers she could easily return them all to safety. Not that she should consider such a thing, sinking deeper and faster each moment she struggled. Despite that truth, her will to defend raged reverently through her blood and she saw young Curly closest to her.

Finding in herself a skill that she hoped she hadn't lost, she bounded up a nearby tree, quickly snapping away the twigs in her way. To her delight, tree climbing was quite a natural talent for her and she quickly leaped her way towards the lost boy.

"Michael hurry! Fly to me!" Wendy begged, reaching her arms out in vain.

"It's too heavy Wendy, I can't fly."

Seeing her desperately reach for her brother, Starkey furrowed his brow and dove right back into the muck. With large strides he walked back towards the stranded boys, reaching Michael first. Easily plucking the child from the mud, Starkey wads him back to his sister.

"Oh thank you Mr. Starkey," Wendy cries as he literally tosses Michael back to her. Simply nodding, the pirate turns back to fetch Tootles from the mud next.

Climbing to the trees edge, Mau flipped upside down, to offer her hands to Curly so he might climb up with her. Without hesitation, Curly grabbed the guardians arms, and reached for the branch to climb up himself. Swinging and scaling the trees, they reached the land mass with little trouble and only a few scraps.

Turning back they saw Starkey had nearly reached Tootles. However with each step he took, he descended a little further himself and the gentleman pirate questioned if he could even get them both back.

"Hurry Mr. Starkey!" The children cheer from the sides. A quirky grin formed on his face from their inspiring voices. Spirits uplifted, he took the chubby lost boy into his arms. Than promptly sunk another foot into the mud from the extra weight of the child.

"This is jolly wonderful," he bit sarcastically. Wading his way back to the shore, he handed Tootles to Jukes and turned back to see the last child. Waiting silently, the Twin watched the moist sand and earth crawl up his frame as he sinks. He doesn't struggle, subjugated to the emptiness in his heart.

He barely even blinked when Starkey plucked him free and dragged him back to the shore. Seeing his empty expression, Starkey feebly encouraged, "Buck up lad, it's not over yet."

Swimming another step closer to the children, Starkey started as something snagged his boot. Pulling at the snare, he felt another something grab at his leg. Swallowing hard, he pushed the boy forwards, towards the others. Nibs and Curly reach towards the Twin, fishing him free of the trap and guiding him to safety.

All of the children safe, Jukes and Slightly reached out for Starkey's hand. Another tug pulled at the pirate and he dropped down to his shoulders in the mud. His eyebrow raised curiously at the pickle he was in.

"Starkey!" Billy called, reaching as far as he could.

"Hurry Mr. Starkey!" Slightly joined, motioning for him to press on.

"Starkey what are you waiting for?" Billy hollered, and Starkey considered the question. The tugging snare around his body had steadily increased, unseen to the children. Surely whatever had trapped him would not let go without a victim. Than he thought that if Jukes or Slightly were to aid him, they would be pulled under as well.

"Gentleman Starkey!" Wendy and Nibs joined in, all reaching out hands for him to pulls himself out with. Lifting into the air, just below the thorns and branches, Nibs neared the pirate, "I might be able to reach him."

"NO!" Starkey abruptly warned. Nibs didn't hesitate to fall back to the ground, startled by the shout.

"Starkey are you mad?" Billy Jukes screamed.

Rather calmly and distinguishably he answered, "It's time for me to pay my last debt young master Jukes. I'll be joining the rest of the crew now."

"Don't you get all noble on me now you prissy pansy!"

"Get out of here Jukes. There's nothing left for you here. Leave Neverland, all of you cullies," Satisfied that he'd said all he knew to say, Starkey closed his eyes and waited. Immediately he fell under the sinkhole, without a cry for help or any show of fear.

Falling to the swamps edge, Jukes cried, "Starkey! Starkey!"His face flashed red in anger as he beats the ground senselessly, clawing at the watery mud and screaming his throat raw. The lost children shy away from the grieving pirate.

Wendy backed into a tree, once again bawling her eyes out as the pain of loss consumed her heart. Covering her ears, she began to repeat, "Too much… too much…"

Michael and Tootles began to cry too, both waiting for their mother to comfort them. Instead it was Mau and Curly who took a child by their sides, pretending to be brave.

Scrunching her nose and eyes up to hinder any of her own tears, Mau curiously looked at the cat hooded Lost Boy.

"Aren't you going to cry?"

"I don't know, everyone else is already crying," he cryptically answers, blankly looking at the shattered group surrounding him, "What about you?"

"I don't know either. I think I'm tired of crying, I think I've cried enough."

"Will being brave help?" Tootles timidly tugged at Mau's short white skirt. Nodding slowly she agreed, "I think it will."

Backing away into his own corner, Nibs backed into a tree, his chest aching terribly. Agitatedly he rubbed his arm, unaware that his hand has turned gray in color. Continuing to disturb his wound, he suddenly heard a strange sound like paper ripping. Nibs' skin peeled away and crumbled like dry clay. Horrified, he quickly stopped, consciously hiding his arm at his side.

Cautiously approaching his friend, Slightly kneeled at Billy's side. Placing an encouraging hand on his shoulder, he suggested, "I think we should get out of here."

"Yeah," Billy nodded, standing steadily before turning to rejoin the others.

Screams echoed in the air as wicked devils and evil sprites ransacked what was left of Small Monday Island Fair. Fires blazed throughout the tents and fairies lay on the ground drained of their magic.

Gnomes and elves did their best to hold back the onslaught of demons and monsters. There efforts were futile, for whatever evil had been unleashed was just too strong. Neverland would fall apart in a matter of hours at this rate. Chaos would reign and destroy the tiny island forever.

In the blood red seas, all life had already been poisoned and slain. The mermaids were nothing but bones loosely covered with flesh. The fish and other creatures had melted away into nothing, darkening color of the ocean. All that remained were the sea serpents, controlled by madness and left to devour any foolish enough to enter the water.

On the land all the animals were slaughtered and the once lush land was quickly decaying. Flowers wilted, rivers dried up, fires erupted at random and lava filled in the gaps.

The skies erupted in a violent storm, swirling in the darkness. Impious laughter sounded in the air, heard by any who was left alive or dead in Neverland. The laughter flowed into a song, a familiar rhyme sung often by children.

"Do you hear that," Wendy looked all around to locate the origin of the softly sung song.

"Someone's singing?" Tootles asked, listening with the others to the music that suddenly filled the air. The song was joyous and light, but malevolent and empty at the same time.

The words gradually became clear, "Ring around the rosy, pocket full of posies. Ashes, ashes we all fall down."

The rhyme repeated continuously, dotted hear and their with children's laughter. The voices continued to taunt the Lost Boys, calling them... mocking them. Than suddenly it stops.

Waiting in silence, the children look into the trees, the sky and all around to find the source of the song. In the drawn out silence, they can hear their breath and their hearts pounding.

Finally the remaining Twin bursts out, "It's them! It's them!"

The sound proceeded again, and the twin sprinted towards the sound, even if it echoed all around. His outburst evoked relief and overwhelming joy in the others. Wendy, Curly, Tootles and Michael follow closely, their hearts filled with hope that they'll be reunited with lost companions.

"No don't listen! It's not them!" Mau pleaded to no avail. Wise to the deception, Nibs hurried to catch Michael in his arms, while Mau scurried ahead to head off the other two boys.

Their voices called and Wendy finally paused long enough to look back at her friends worried stares. The Twin just barreled on, into the forest until the darkness consumed him. In the black of night, his voice screamed out.

Wendy's hands shot up to cover her ears, crashing down on her knees to scream too. Laughter rang out around them as a hoard of demons came swooping out of the darkness.

Again the children readied themselves for another battle.

"This is getting old," Billy growled, readying his pistol at the nearest creature.

Herding all the children into a neat little circle, the demons surround them eagerly.

Grinning fang filled smiles, "You is ours to play with now."

"New Neverland God make everything wonderful for us."

"Who? Hook?" Nibs shouts, feeling more than boxed in. Mau hisses at the nearing foe, striking out with a claw like hand. Each child takes a swing at a monster, tired of being chased and frightened by these creatures. Again the are forced to fight for their lives, in a game that only amuses the villains and ghosts.

Slipping away, they run for a nearby cavern, the only place they could possibly run too. Reaching for a charm around her neck, Mau takes out a cow shaped talisman, and breaks it on the rocky floor. Loosing her balance from the shattering magic, she falls to the ground as a barrier is formed. Those monsters nearing the cave, pause, than go around to search elsewhere for the children.

"You couldn't have done that sooner?" Billy questions.

"It wouldn't have done us any good. Now we have to stay put or they'll find us again. Damn, I only have two charms left."

"What do they do?"

"They're protection spells. They won't help you fight if that's what you're looking for."

She sits against the wall and stares blankly into space. The children all huddle together except for Nibs, Slightly and Billy.

"We should probably have someone stand watch, just in case." Nibs suggested.

"I'll do it," Mau forced herself to stand up to volunteer. Billy glimpsed her bruised figure, shaking his head at the sight.

"No you're not, you look half dead."

She snorted in amusement at his shot. Not amused with her, Billy volunteered to stand watch at the same moment that Nibs did. The boys stare each other coldly in the eye, neither wanting to back down.

"Go see about the kids," Billy ordered the Lost Boy, who doesn't falter. After a short yet intense stare off, Nibs finally conceded to the pirate boy and joined his friends.

Billy stalked towards the mouth of the cave, kneeling down to carefully watch the landscape.

Slightly carefully takes a seat next to Mau, who hadn't moved an inch since bowing down to Billy's command.

"So how are you feeling?" he shyly asked. Mau didn't humor him with an answer and simply gazed off into space.

"That bad."

"Don't fret about me, I'll survive." Mau stubbornly turned away his attempts at comforting her.

"You could be slightly nicer. I thought we were friends."

Starting she looked him in the eyes and started to cry. Slightly stared wide eyed as she bawled, "Billy was right! It is all my fault!"

"No its not."

"I must be! Because everything is going so very wrong."

"Mau we'll get through this, I'm slightly sure."

"Well I'm slightly sure we're not getting out of this. Don't you realize that you're friends are gone? That the pirates are gone? No one is coming back! This isn't a game!"

Slightly looked away, his eyes forming with tears as well. Mau sunk as she realized that maybe he didn't know... or didn't want to believe. To Lost Boys everyday was a game, right? Nothing bad ever happened, or at least not while Peter was around.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." she quickly apologized, sinking back into her seat.

"I'm just upset that I can't help you more," her voice shuttered as she formed the lie she was about to tell, "to help rescue Peter and the others."

Swallowing hard she scolded herself for lying and not just blurting out that they're dead. It was so unfair that he could pretend while the others seemed very aware of the truth around them. Well at least that's what she thought they understood.

"All we have to do is stop Hook and it will go back to normal," Slightly half stated, half asked.

Looking again at the other children, Mau nodded.

Satisfied with her answer, Slightly leaned back into the rock, trying to find a comfortable place. Suddenly he perked up again, "Hey when this is all over would you like to see Slightly Gulch?"

When this is all over? Mau thought to herself. Searching his hopeful eyes Mau wondered what would happen when this was all over. What was beyond Neverland if they escaped, or what if they could defeat Hook? Than what?

"I'd love to see Slightly Gulch." She brightly smiled. They shared a feigned smile for a short while, settling back into their places. Breathing deeply, Mau remembered that doll she'd fished out of the ocean such a long time ago. She looked it over, playing with it's corded black hair, wondering its purpose.

"I know you're lying to me," Slightly calmly stated, not facing the young girl, "You're just trying to protect me, I know. You and Billy are both like that. I get slightly more than you give me credit for."

Without a response, Mau simply looked up at the boy, discovering a longing hidden deep within her heart. She'd put a name to the feeling, or a prayer to the wish in her heart, but she didn't even know it herself. A feeling so shrouded and twisted from years of absence and what was more obvious to her, loneliness.

Squeezing the rag doll closely to her heart, her eyes watered again, and she closed the tears away.

"Who is she?" her companion inquired, wishing to get her mind away from whatever was causing her such sadness. How could have Slightly known that it was that very object that was sparking long lost memories in her.

"I don't know?" she whispered, eyes still tightly shut.

"You just found her?"

"I've had her for years, but I'm positive she's not mine. Someone else very special to me gave her as a gift I suppose."

"Can't you remember?" Slightly thought how terrible it must be to not remember someone dear to her. Not that he should be one to talk, since Lost Boys were notorious for forgetting the most important of all matters.

"Maybe it was you're mother?"

"Don't be absurd. I am a guardian, I have no mother."

"Everyone has a mother... and you're not a guardian anymore." Reminded her straightly, a fact that still didn't sit well with Mau. "I'd been slightly confused when we first meet, whether you were a cat or a girl? Now I'm slightly sure that you're a girl and have always been that."

"I'm sorry," she frowned, than smiled politely as she stood, "You've been slightly mislead. I am one of the goddess's cats, and have always been. I'm sorry if that disappoints you." She curtly finished, taking her leave towards another side of the cave. Watching her backside, Slightly sighed heavily, now completely unsure of what to think.

"Girls sure are temperamental," he said, seeing she'd left the rag doll behind. Carefully taking it into her hands, he placed it in his vest for safe keeping. Difficult as she was behaving, he thought she might want it back later.

It was probably beyond midnight by now, if you could tell past the darkness. Though sleep didn't come easy, exhaustion helped most fall into quick slumber. Watching the darkness and the hoards of demons from the cave, Billy does not dare to sleep.

He wondered where Robert was now, and everyone else. He wondered why he was there while others less deserving of a terrible fate, were falling left and right. He thought that even if they could get off the island, where would they go?

So immersed in thought, he didn't immediately hear the boy approaching behind him. Quietly taking a seat across from Billy, Nibs began to watch the world outside the cave too.

"If you want, you could go sleep now. I can't." Nibs offered, but Billy just scoffed at the offer.

"I ain't gonna sleep."

Minutes pass as they watch the demons. Taking a deep breath, Nibs finally says, "I'm sorry about what happened to the pirates."

"Me too."

"Y'know if you want, you can stay with the Lost Boys as long as you want."

Observing the new leader of the misfit boys, Billy nods, "Thanks."

Without another word, they watch the night pass by. When morning comes, they'll have their hands full for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 5**

Somehow, past the darkness of death and destruction, the sun managed to shine it's light as morning dawned. Perhaps it was a sign of hope, or merely just a call to morning. Even though the lost boys had a restless night, they'd managed to rest a bite before embarking out on their journey.

Billy, Nibs and Mau were already at the entrance to their hiding place, scouting out the land. Each of them wore a similar façade, arms tightly crossed and expressions stern.

"So how do we get out of Neverland?" Billy asked, already looking towards the sky.

"We fly," Nibs answered, inconsiderate of the pirates obvious inability to do so. Mau let out a small laugh at the suggestion, turning away from the others to pace away.

"Yeah, right. You're going to carry me all the way?" Billy snorted.

"It does seem slightly ridiculous." Slightly commented, looking around at the other children. No one, not even Nibs looked in any condition to fly, especially not a great distance.

"Can we sail out of Neverland?" Curly offered.

"If we can fight our way to the sea," Billy foresaw the certain confrontations laying ahead.

"Yeah, that sounds like an idea. Unless someone's got a better suggestion, we have to sail out." Nibs finalized the suggestion hearing little argument until Tootles softly spoke.

"But Neverland is our home. Are we really going to abandon it?"

All of the children remained silent by the thought, none wanting to leave. Gentleman Starkey had said it already though, there was nothing left for them. Not to mention he gave his life to the children so that they could survive, not waste their lives.

"This isn't home, this isn't even Neverland anymore. It's Hook's doing and now it's Hook's world. He can have it." Billy spoke spitefully the captain's name. From her corner of the cave, Wendy finally spoke, hugging herself, "So we're just going to leave them all behind?"

"Wendy..." Nibs approached her gently, but she quickly recoiled.

"Don't! I can't leave, not without John, not without Peter, not without all of my boys." Wendy's hearts bitterly sank, her body clenched in anger, her eyes filled with tears. In response to her assertion the sound of children's voices slowly built. Watching all around for the owners of the voices, the gleeful laughter directed at the Lost Boy's follies.

"Poor little lost boys," a voice vaguely resembling that of Peters began. Hearts stopped at the sound of his voice, hoping that he would burst out from the sky, to tell them this game was finally at an end. However the eternal youth did not appear and instead the childish mocking continued.

"Staying out far too late," one of the Twin's echoed."Starting out with unlucky thirteen," John said.

"But now you only number eight," the second Twin completed the rhyme.

"What is this?" Wendy cried.

"Enough of these childish games, show yourselves!" Billy demanded tensely.

"This game will not end," Peter started again, leading into another rhyme.

"We're having too much fun."

"You'll join our joyful time too,"

"When there is but none."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Mau snapped.

"John! Boys stop this!" Wendy demanded, breathing heavily, only to hear laughter. Laughter so wicked and empty that the sound grated at her ears, angering her and daunting the others. Eventually their taunting laughter subsided, as their spirits had taken leave to make nuisance elsewhere. Shaking furiously, Wendy didn't fight back the tears that poured down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Mau apologized softly, seeing the anger etched in Wendy's being.

"Sorry for what?"

"It is all my fault, Billy was right."

"Mau, it's not really all your fault," Billy tried to amend.

"But it is! I let him live, I let him live more that once. I was instructed to kill any trespassers and I let Hook pass unharmed. I should have never believed him when he told me you were in trouble. Yet if his concern was genuine than certainly he would have done everything in his power to aid his crewman. I knew he was lying but I pretended otherwise because I wanted to leave. I wanted to know, I prayed so hard that I could leave that tomb. I wanted to see you and Slightly again! I just had to know! This is all my fault and I can't fix it."

Breathing hard, at the brink of crying herself, she looked to everyone, wishing for sympathy. She shouldn't have made eye contact with the Darling girl though, who beheld her inimically, "It's a little late."

Feeling like something ran through her heart, Mau nearly bawled her eyes out from the verbal blow. Fighting back the tears, she stiffened up her lip and watched Wendy leave with distain.

The youngest children and Nibs followed Wendy out of the cave closely. Billy, Slightly and Curly remained, not wanting to add to the anger and hate by condemning the girl.

"I think it's slightly better to do something than to never know at all." Slightly smiled.

"Nobodies perfect," Curly added.

"Than you'd think you were Peter Pan and that'd just be annoying as hell." Billy joked.

A slightly embarrassed smile lifted her cheeks, at least not everyone was against her. Despite their early spats Billy was a great youth, Slightly was always good, and well Curly was just overly optimistic.

Their encouraging smiles felt comforting to Mau. In that moment of calm a thought suddenly struck her and she suddenly blurted, "Of course how silly of me."

They ask her what's up and she explains. "I've been going about this completely wrong. Captain Hook is not the problem he's just insignificant in the whole scheme."

"He is?"

"It's so obvious. The problem is the imbalance of the underworld and this world. If we find Lord Anubis he'll right everything. I know he will!"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm... not sure. But it's worth a try. You can either go or stay it's up to you. But I want to give it a shot."

The trio unanimously agreed to her scheme, keeping faith in her. Now all they need to do is convince the others. Billy spoke first, "I know things are tough and well we might not succeed, but Mau has a plan."

"We're going to save everyone!" Curly chimed with delight. Everyone's eyes lit up.

"If we go to the place where Hook gained his powers, I think we can stop him. If we beseech the real owner of the power. In theory I mean." she ended her brief proposal, considering nervously the reaction of all around her. They seemed to be deep in thought, deciding on how they felt about the half cocked plan.

"I like it," Tootles surprised all by answering first. With great greedy grins, all of the Lost Boys smiled at the idea.

Much more confidently, she illustrated to the gathering what they must do, "First we still need to get the shore, find Billy's craft. It could end all there though, if I'm not allowed passage into the underworld. From there we need to get into the main chamber of Anubis' temple. He's rather pigheaded when it comes to getting involved with mortals. I'm hoping more so that he's even more irritable about having his treasures stolen and used by imprudent mortals. Especially someone as unlikable as Hook."

"I don't care much how we do it, just as long as we get Peter back," Wendy coldly gazed, without faith in the girl. Cutting the tension with a stroke of his arm, Billy pointed ahead, "Alright than, unless the sun has lost it's mind too, than that should be south, and that should get us to the ocean."

"Lets hurry than," Nibs agreed, taking lead of the group again. With no argument, every other youth fell in step with the head boys.

Marching along, none could help but notice how disturbingly quiet it was. The ghosts and ghouls hadn't made much of a move since the sun had risen. Doubtfully the sun could be credited with their sudden absence. Beyond that, there were no animals, birds or any other creature in sound or sight. Neverland was becoming a desolate, barren graveyard.

Of course if anything was following them, it concealed itself well, awaiting the best opportunity. The fear of this kept the children tightly knit as they walked, each watching diligently their surroundings.

Though valiantly they tried to stay together, their efforts were thwarted by the forest they were passing through. The forest had never seemed this dense or vast before this day. It made it quite challenging to stay as an unbroken unite.

Finding a small clearing and narrow path, the children broke free and temporarily regrouped. So exhausted and breathless, their voices practically echoed in the deep silence that surrounded them. Because of this, Billy barely caught the sound of a twig snapping nearby.

Snapping to attention, he reached out to hush the children, all who quickly held their breath. Waiting impatiently, Slightly finally asked, "What's going on?"

Again Billy hushed him with a hiss, his eyes darting all around to locate the intruder.

Shadows slinked all around them, hiding in the trees, moving quickly. The Lost boys responded by heading down the narrow path, hurrying to a open location. The end of the path spat them out into a lovely open area, but also in the opposite direction they were originally heading.

"Somethings coming," Wendy breathed, holding tightly onto her youngest brother. The shadows trailed them all the way into groove, yet never beyond the concealment of lumbering the trees. Standing back to back, everyone grouped together tightly, reaching for weapons of any sort.

Finally the figures moved out from behind the trees, revealing a giant of a man, wearing a panther skin over his head. Familiar faces sprung up from all around and the children's guard lowered in relief.

"Great Big Little Panther!" Curly blurted out immediately, taking quick steps towards the brave and wise Indian chief. All of the Lost Boys were overjoyed to see that they weren't alone. Of course they should have known the Indians would survive this ordeal, much to their overjoyed thanks.

Mau remained to only one on edge, watching the children race for the strangers.

"He's a good guy," Billy assured, calmly following with Billy towards their comrades. Still tense, Mau stayed in back, hesitant to trust anything her eyes saw anymore.

"Great Big Little Panther!" Curly repeated again, halfway back to where the Indians were awaiting. His bright smile dims at the sudden sound of air slicing in two, followed by the blunted smack and pain of an arrowhead meeting it's target.

The force of the arrow striking the lost boys shoulder stopped him effectively in his tracks, to peer down in horror at the painlessly numb wound. Tears brimmed in the lighthearted boys eyes as he looked up to those his heart was certain were true.

A scream pierced the sky as Wendy saw the horrific attack befall the Lost Boy, and everyone froze in their tracks. All hope was gone, only bitter lies and deceit filled their hearts. Curly looked up slowly, just in time to see dozens of arrows released at once, all flying towards him. Without a thought to cry out, Curly watched the arrows besiege his frail form. His heart violently destroyed, his cold cadaver toppled to the ground silently and peacefully.

Feeling like her own breast had been speared, Wendy screamed again and again. Maybe if she screamed loud enough, the Gods would have enough sympathy to stop all this madness.

"Run!" Mau cried, as the Indians numbers slithered out from behind the trees, in pursuit of more prey. Now it is clear that none of these creatures were ever the Indians, but devil animals adorning their skins. Certainly an ironic yet gruesome paradox.

Gathering Wendy into his arms, Nibs fled with the still screeching girl, staying high above any Indian's grasp. Michael was quickly scooped up by Slightly, and the boys made quick to escape.

All but Tootles, who remained frozen in fear, paralyzed by the sight of the Indians betrayal. Checking behind to see how near the Indians chivvied them, the young Egyptian girl instead spotted the solitary Lost Boy.

Twisting on her heels so suddenly she teetered backwards for a moment, regaining balance with her hands. Speeding towards Tootles at the same moment Mau sprinted back for him is the possessed Indian Princess... or at least what is left of her. With fluid steps, the decaying cadaver of Princess Tigerlily glided across the field.

Damning the quickly gaining Indian and her uncoordinated missteps, Mau practically dove for Tootles, knocking him out of harms way. Tumbling back to her feet, she directly drew out her own curved blade, to engage the undead opponent.

Screeching an bloody war cry, Tigerlily threw up a knife to fall on the mortal child. Retracting in fear, Mau turned away before the blow hit. Unexpectedly the demon princess stopped, stiffening her back, and her pale lifeless face. Immediately following she collided with the ground, a tomahawk pierced in her backside.

Her executor, if you could call it that, is another young Indian child, bruised and colored in red stains. Breathing heavily, he looked up at the guardian and points ahead, "Go!"

Gasping in rekindled hope, Mau sees that this boy is alive and promptly turns tail, to fetch young Tootles again.

Fetching his weapon from the corpse, Hard-to-Hit and Mau race back towards the other Lost Boys. As they neared, Jukes held up his pistol, blasting away at the nearest corpse that dared to threatened his companions. Jumping into the mix, Slightly and Nibs sliced away at these monsters masked as their treasured colleges.

"There's just too many of them!" Nibs observed, taking the head of a demon animal.

"It's slightly impossible to fight them all," Slightly cut free the axe wielding hand of an Indian, than booted it back with a steady kick.

"Than may I suggest a diversion?" Hard-to-Hit offered, revealing a pouch tied onto his belt. It was most obviously a bag of magic, taken from the Indian chief's tipi. Swinging it several turns above his head, the young Indian let it fly from his fingers, crashing into the midst of the attackers. In a fantastic explosion the pouch ignited, overloading the demons with a pure bright white light. By the time it had faded, the children were escaped, and the demon Indians were still caught in a temporary daze.

The skies burst and erupted as streaks of thunder and lightning broke through the clouds. Shredding and surging the angered sky let down it's wrath, in the form of a sleek bolt of electricity. Striking the forest canopy the trees ignited in a ravaging flame to consume all in it's path.

Neverland could not allow this perversion to continue and violently struck out against the darkness. The land of magic and beauty was no longer suitable to live on and this atrocity had to purified. Neverland had to be cleansed one way or another.

Again the few remaining Lost Boys had fled as far as their weakened bodies and souls would allow.

Sinking tiredly into the ground, Nibs fell first to his knees from the sky, dropping Wendy from his arms. Gradually slowing, Mau walked with Tootles until she finally dropped from exhaustion. One by one, those remaining rejoined their friends, seeing the need for a moments rest.

Slightly hit the ground hard as well, unable to breath steadily, his throat dry and stomach feeling the need to reject its contents. Not that there was anything to vomit anyway, since none of them had eaten for the since yesterday.

Hard-to-Hit stayed standing as they rested, unable to be at ease for a second. Gazing at the sole Indian left, Billy finally found the wits to inquire, "What happened?"

"Everyone was slaughtered."

"Yeah, that seems to be the theme for the day cully. But what happened, couldn't the chief do anything against these demons?"

"My father," Hard-to-Hit grievously recalled, "Did what he thought best and my people fought valiantly."

Recalling the events that had occurred barely a day ago, Hard-to-Hit recounted that he and his sister had been waiting outside of their fathers tent. Something had quite abruptly disturbed the great Indian chief, something that demanded immediate attention.

Calling to the spirits, Great Big Little Panther asked for an answer to the great disturbance in the Neverland. He stayed only a short time in his tipi consulting with his visions. When he returned to his children, his face was a pale with fear.

"Father what is it?" Tigerlily immediately saw the discomfort in his body, which was usually quite unchanging.

"What did you see?" his son asked also, seeing this uncommon change in the chief. Several anticipating heart beats passed before he looked down at both of his children, regaining his composure.

"Hard-to-Hit, Tigerlily," he addressed both with a steady hand on their shoulders, "It is apparent to me now that something most terrible is approaching Neverland."

"What shall we do Great Big Little Panther?" Hard-to-Hit quickly inquired, but saw that his outburst was of bad timing.

"You will do nothing at this time." he stated sternly to his offspring, startling them both. Though not uncommon, rarely ever did Great Big Little Panther not want his children to aid Neverland in everyway possible.

The great chief looked off into the distance, focusing on something that when his children turned back to see, they could not. Squeezing their shoulders with confidence and fatherly love, he gained their attention again with new instructions, "Go, leave this enemy to the tribe."

"Leave? Father?" Tigerlily outburst this time.

"This force of evil that approaches, I fear more so for the safety of the youth of Neverland. Especially the eternal boy Peter Pan. They have no defense or awareness against this quickly advancing threat. I heed you to find them quickly and remain with them."

Both of his children nodded, understanding the need to protect their friends.

It was a strange evil that approached, one that came so immediately. Because of that, Hard-to-Hit and Tigerlily left the village promptly to locate Peter Pan and his band of Lost Boys.

They were barely out of sight of the village when something sinister caught the attention of Tigerlily. Stopping in her tracks she looked back towards the village, concentrating her keen eyes on the movement in the horizon.

It wasn't long after that first warning sign that it occurred to both warriors that something was surrounding them. Tigerlily's heart skipped a beat as it occurred to her, "Father."

Quickly racing back for the village her brother called, "Tigerlily? What about…" he trailed off, realizing what she had already discovered. Fire burst out in the village and both could finally see that it was under attack.

Hard-to-Hit barely took two steps to catch up to his sister when something dark and quick darted before them, sweeping Tigerlily off her feet. The young princess tumbled helplessly into the air and crashed into the dirt. Down and injured, her brother moved to aid his sister, but Tigerlily's warning hand suspended his approach, "No Hard-to-Hit! You must continue on!"

The same black blur of motion passed by the Indian girl again, throwing her violently in the air and letting her fall hard into the ground again. Hard-to-Hit winced at the sight, wishing to stop her suffering. Obstinately she ordered him again, "No! Run! Find Peter!"

Shivering in his moccasins, he hesitantly backed away, perceiving the next assault on his sister.

"Go Hard-to-Hit! For once in your life listen to what we say!"

Gathering all of his courage and burying all of his compassion, he turned away and fled down the path to find Peter Pan. His vivid imagination conceived the horror that was besieging his village and family right now. By some miracle he didn't hear or didn't listen to the screams of pain from behind him. For Hard-to-Hit's own pain was just about to begin as a foray of demons and monsters awaited him at the end of the path.

"My father knew the whole time," Hard-to-Hit mentioned, completing his tale to the Lost Boys, "He knew it was too late for the village and tried to spare us both. He shouldn't have, we should have all died with our people."

"Be grateful," Mau suddenly snapped, "You're father thought you more precious than his own life."

"But he sacrificed the village just for us!"

"Well than how about this boy, if you weren't here, than we'd all be dead." Billy retorted quite quickly, thinking how Starkey had given his life for them to continue on. If Starkey was that big of a man to do such a thing for his enemies no less, than certainly Mullins would have acted the same.

"Nibs?" Tootles shyly gained attention, noticing the withdrawn leader of the lost boys. Crouched down, Nibs reverently claws at his arm, trying to quell an itch that would not subside.

"Nibs what's wrong?" Slighlty joined, but the boy refused to answer, and simply shook uncontrollably. Swarming around the youth, they saw his pasty white completion, even lighter than Slightly's now. Not minding those around him, he continued to agitate his arm, until the skin ripped cleanly off, up to the shoulder.

"Nibs!" Tootles yelped and the children collectively step away. As a second reaction, Billy and Hard-to-Hit drew their weapons, in case the boy became violent like the Indians.

Looking up with desolate blood shot eyes, Nibs reached out to his play mother. Wendy instead cringed in disgust as the infection he had concealed spread, literally eating him away on the spot.

"Wendy help me," he pleaded but she only could back away in horror. Stumbling towards her, Nibs reached out for her compassion which she could no longer provide. Primal instinct overwhelmed her and she screamed in terror.

"No! Don't scream!" Nibs lashed out, locking his grotesque hand around her mouth and nose. Wendy's eyes shot open as his touch burned her lips and flared in her nose.

On either side of him, Mau and Slightly pull on Nibs' arms, trying to force him away from the terrified girl.

"Let her go!" Mau demanded harshly.

"You're hurting Wendy, Nibs! Let her go!"

"She won't stop screaming... she just keeps screaming!" Nibs dispassionately spoke, no longer himself.

Jerking harder, Mau dug her fingers hard into the boys liquefying muscle. She gasped as she saw that her fingers easily passed through the decaying appendage. Whatever afflicted him, was quickly eating him away, straight down to the bone.

Releasing him, Mau tightened her fist and with a quick strike, punched right through his wrist. It shattered like a twig, separating the hand from the arm, but thankfully the twisted claw released Wendy.

Their lack of regard for his person, enraged the young boy, and he let them know. Lunging forwards to attack the offending party, Nibs barely reached her when a single shot rang out. Blood and bone splattered out from around his neck, and immediately the boy fell dead.

Again Wendy burst out into hysterical tears, but Billy simply reloaded his weapon, untouched by the events around them. It wasn't surprising though, there wasn't much of a choice… deal with it or die. How realistically they perceived the events around them however was a different matter.

"Let's go," Billy barked to he others, "and stay close."

None dare to argue with him, if there was even a point to it. There numbers continuously dwindled and it would be quite the miracle if even one reached their final destination. Billy turned back, to clarify where they stood, "If anything happens to you, or if you see anything out of place, you'd best report it right then to me. Got it? I don't want any more surprise! Now let's get the hell out of here."

Pressing on through the woods, Billy was practically sprinting ahead of everyone else. Knocking foliage clear of his path, he was quite more stubborn than he'd ever been before.

The other's barely managed to keep up with his pace, but they couldn't be left behind either. It was clear that Billy was done playing, and wouldn't wait around for anyone for any reason. That's exactly what happened to the last of the Darlings.

Wendy had been dragging behind the group the whole chase, not that she cared much anymore. Stopping at a tree to catch her breath, she risked loosing the others ahead of her. That was if they were even concerned with her anymore, just a little girl lost in the forest. Than a light caught her eyes, at first she thought it was Tinkerbell. Her heart lifted in joy as she look through the trees to see a ghostly figure that looked vaguely like her little brother Michael.

"Michael?" She questioned, pushing up to follow the phantom. Wendy weaved through the trees, climbing over low lying branches, only to wander deeper into the forest. Whatever the child had been, it was long gone now she decided a moment too soon. The same light caught her attention again and she turned to see the babe run by, laughing gaily.

Silently she chased the child, hearing more laughter build and the sound of song. They were singing the same rhyme as before, "Ashes, ashes, we all fall down."

Wendy was quite certain she hated that song now, but following it, she found herself inside the strangest of illusions. Exiting the forest she entered the fair… Small Monday Island Fair. Except all the fairies and gnomes and performers were her size, or much rather she was there size now. The circus like performers around her were very much a delightful distraction as she wander through their numbers. None seemed to take note or mind of her as she passed though.

"Wendy!" A familiar young voice called, and looking ahead Wendy saw her baby brother with another youth, "Look who I found!"

Wendy's heart stopped, and she cried out in joy, "John!"

Without a second thought she ran towards both her brothers, to embrace them lovingly. The nightmare was over, she'd found her family again, she thought to herself. Yet as she passed the circus performers by, a knife juggler ceased her juggling act. Lashing out with her hand, her blade swept by the Darling girl, who fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Following the sounds of joy,

Captured us a little boy.

Unable to bear what had been said,

We helped and took the mother's head," the demon juggler chanted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 6**

Five children remained on the shore now, setting the small boat into the water to attempt the journey to the other world. Everyone on board, Jukes sternly repeated for the hundredth time, "You're sure you can get us there?"

"You know I can't answer that. I suppose you'd much rather twiddle your thumbs on the beach though?" Mau shrugged with a light heart. Sighing in irritation, Billy boarded the boat and shoved off. They were barely an ores length away from the shore when Tootles abruptly questioned, "Wendy?"

Watching the shore drift away, it occurred to them that the last Darling children had wandered off. Billy grit his teeth and balled his first, before turning away, "Forget about them!"

"But," Tootles whimpered as they drifted ever further away.

The tiny boat tossed up and down the deeper into the sea they traveled. A storm that would not quell continued to brew since Mau had attempted this same journey earlier. The winds whipped them around, and the sky thundered out with every breath.

At the helm, Mau currently prayed. She asked the goddess to calm the waters and to protect them on their journey. Something made her doubt that the goddess could hear her through this storm. Or maybe she could.

So deeply immersed in her praying, Mau hardly noticed the calm of the storm, and entrance of light onto her eyelids. When she opened her eyes her heart sank to see that the entrance to the underworld, had been ravaged by demons as well.

"This is encouraging," Billy spoke, taking in the site of red sky, demons circling above them, bloodied water and flaming fields.

"I think we were slightly better off where we started," Slightly agreed, shrinking down. While most of them observed what lay above, Hard-to-Hit kept his eyes on what was below, as a creature passed under them, knocking into the boat. Everyone jumped at the crafts abrupt rocking, and the Indian prince pointed, "We've got company."

He readied his hatchet as the tendrils of an octopus erupted from the waters, to strangle them all. Without hesitation, Billy and Hard-to-Hit took aim with their weapons and released an attack against the creature.

The creature howls in pain at their assault. Billy fires off a few shots, as fast as he can load his pistol. To retaliate, the octopus drops one of it's legs down, crashing into the boat, sending the children flying and the boat into pieces.

As they fall, Billy is caught by another of it's tendril legs, held fast so that the creature might feast on him. Struggling his hand free, Billy has one shot ready for the monster. As he nears its chomping beak, Jukes takes aim, straight down the beasts' throat.

Pressing the trigger, the ball cuts through the monsters esophagus, causing it incredible pain. Dropping the pirate, it swims away before these annoying travelers cause it anymore discomfort.

Hoping that to be the last monster in their path, the children wash up to the stairway of the temple. With only a brief moment to catch their breath, Billy pushes them on towards the entrance. Hard-to-Hit and Slightly reach the massive door first to open it, but Mau stops them, "Wait! There's a back door of course."

"Don't you think they'll be waiting for us there too?"

"Yeah but it's shorter."

Not about to argue with her reasoning, they follow Mau to the back of the temple. There a small square opening waits, leading down a tunnel into the temple. Giving a once over to the opening, Billy nods to his group, that they're about to enter.

"Wait! No last words? It seems slightly appropriate," Slightly suggests and they have a moment of silence. Looking at one another, beaten, tired and less than enthusiastic, no one seems to have anything valuable to say. After thinking for a long time Billy is the first to speak, "I've got nothing."

"Me neither," Mau nods.

"Nadda," Hard-to-Hit says, and Slightly shrugs. Surprising them all Tootles offers his version of last words, "This was a great adventure, too bad the others had to miss it."

Tugging at her heart, Mau kneels down to the youngest boy, removing a charm from her necklace. Offering it to him, she explains, "This will keep you safe, just in case we don't come back."

From the charm comes a ghostly like lion who stands quite a lot taller than Tootles. Bowing to Mau, Billy lets her crawl through the backdoor first. Inside all was quiet, and they were one chamber away from where the main chamber was. Treading with caution, none were startled by the skeleton-like warriors that awaited them. The walls were covered in paintings of them, and abruptly they all started to peel off the walls to face the intruders.

Fighting furiously to hold them off, the warriors attacked relentlessly. Taking a swing at one, the skeleton took hold of Hard-to-Hits tomahawk and grappled him for possesion of it. It knocked the boy into the wall, and knocked over an oil lamp onto the floor.

Slighlty swung his dagger at the monsters swinging at him, while Mau did a dance around them, to confuse them. With a swift punch, Billy smashed the faces of one with the butt of his pistol.

Seeing the fire and the entrance so near, Billy was unaware of the monster that struck him from behind. Dazed, he realized that they were just wasting precious time, "Mau! Slightly! Get going! I have a plan."

Without question, Slightly took hold of Mau's hand and dragged her with him towards the passageway. He never looked for any assaulting monsters around him, because Hard-to-Hit had their back. In the clear, Billy loaded his pistol one last time and threw his bag of powder to the ground.

Seeing what he was planning, the Indian prince let his weapon fly, knocking over other surrounding oil lamps with it. Billy fired his last shot, it sparked the bag of gun powder, and sent the whole room aflame.

The explosion from the room before sent the last two children to the ground. When they looked up again, they were at the final doors, to the final chamber. Slightly helped Mau to her feet, and reached for the door.

"Slightly…"

"Yes?"

"I have one more charm left."

"And?"

"I want you to have it. For good luck." she reached out to hand him the last of her charms. She had no more magic tricks left, now she only had herself and luck. Without another word, she was the one to open the doors first and gasp in surprise, "Hook!"

The Captain was there, waiting for them on the gilded throne of Anubis. It was obvious they weren't going in there to ask the god for help anymore.

"Hey Mau, we must be really lucky." Slighlty decided.

"Why?"

"Because we'll just have to steal that magic belt back from Hook. Piece of cake." he smiled brightly to her, which she slowly warmed up to with her own smile. Though they were certain that Hook had seen them by now, he seemed more to be staring vacantly into the abyss below.

It didn't matter though as they both darted into the room, and began the dance across the thinly spaced pillars ahead. As soon as Slightly had touched down, hands of tormented souls reached up for him. Nearly loosing his balance, he caught himself with his gift of flight, than set down again.

Mau was not so fortunate to be able to float over the pillars, and instead flipped and skipped across, keeping one step ahead of the demon souls. For all of her speed and acrobatic skill, it wasn't enough as a hand gripped her ankle and yanked. With a yelp she crashed down onto her stomach, and was slowly dragged down the cylinder.

"Mau!" Slightly called to her, hurrying to her side. Jumping onto the pillar she was being forced down, he grabbed her arms to hoist her up. The souls pulled ever harder on her though, threatening to drag them both down into their pit of despair.

"Mau I'll pull you up!"

"We'll both…" she began to have him cut her off, "No! I won't let them hurt my friends anymore!"

Mau's eyes softened as a memory of her past filled her head. Somewhere, sometime before she remembered saying something very similar to one of her friends. That friend she was destined never to see again.

"They've taken everyone I care about. It has to stop! I want my friends back!"

"Slightly…" Mau gently interrupted, "will you promise me something?"

"What?"

"I saved you, so you must promise to save everyone. No matter what! You cannot fail, you must succeed because I demand it!"

Not sure of how to answer her, he doesn't see her prop her feet against the pillar to push off. Ripping her grip free, Mau lets herself freefall into the pit, peacefully and quietly.

"Noo!" Slightly cries, reaching for her but it is far too late. A sickening feeling of loneliness fills his stomach as he rises up and turns to his enemy. Everyone is gone now, and he stands alone against the most hateful man in all of Neverland.

Hook finally takes note of Slightly's presence in the chamber with a monologue, "As I sit here, I contemplate the meaning of my existence. Is this my fate, the destiny of the great Captain Jas Hook? To become the master of Neverland, recreated in an image of absolute power and darkness? In a lonely and bitter existence."

"You're slightly crazy," Slightly spites in anger, drawing up his dagger.

"These words coming from a pup. You mean to end that which cannot be ended boy. For what purpose? For whom? For nothing, for no one, for solitary eternity. Go away boy, there's nothing left here."

"There's still you and me, Hook." Rising into the air, Slightly charges the wicked Captain, his dagger ready to cut him open. Hook casually stands up to the threat, drawing his own broad blade. With an effortless swipe, he split's the last Lost Boy's gut open and scoffs him, "Farewell, most foolish of boys."

With a single shove, he sends Slightly falling back into the pit. As he falls lifelessly though, Hook breaths in disgust, seeing in one hand the dagger, and in the other the belt. He wasn't sure how, but when the boy lunged at him, he had planned all along to cut loose the belt, and not Hook. Truly an amazing feet Hook marveled as he spoke, "Odds bobs…"

He barely finished as a light blinds his sight.

The temple explodes with a brilliant light, that passes beyond the boundary of worlds and fills Neverland. When it fades the temple is gone, replaced by a lush field of flowers and a bright blue sky.

Lying unconscious in the field is the Captain, resting peacefully in this blissful garden. Dotted in different areas of the field are the children Tootles, Billy, Hard-To-Hit, and Slightly. Rising up first is Tootles to scan the area and locate any of his friends.

Eyes snapping awake, Jukes sits up abruptly to feel his body, "Great Neptune I'm alive!" The others boys rise as well to marvel that they are in one piece.

"Did we win?" Hard-to-Hit inquired with a hesitate smile. Not too far away Mau pops her head up, the most confused of everyone.

"Billy Jukes, I do believe we did it," Slightly announced to his friend and they both dance around in circles of rejoice. Throwing petals into the air, Tootles burst out in laughter, "See I told you it was a great adventure!"

"And everything is back to normal," Mau gently whispered to no one, than sees more figures nearing the group.

"Mau come on!" Slightly called her to join in the celebration. Though she heard him, her eyes do not waver from the dog Menkaura and the cat that approached her. Silently she conversed with the animals, a saddened look in her eyes.

"Mau?" Billy calls too, seeing her troubled face.

"Mau what's wrong?"

"I have to go now," she explains with a heavy sigh.

"Go? You can't go yet, you have to stay, for at least a slight while."

"I can't, I have to go back…"

"Why? You're a normal girl now. Don't you want to stay and play with us?"

Without words she lifts the cat into her arms and turns away. The children watch her turn her back to them.

"I don't understand," Tootles questions her odd behavior, "Why is she so sad?"

Chasing after her, Slightly reaches out to pull her back, but she is quick to move out of her reach, "Slightly I wish I could stay, but I cannot."

"Why not?"

"Because I remember now, and I remember it pain and sadness. I don't want to."

Again Slightly reaches out for her, she doesn't pull away, but he is unable to touch her form anyway. All the children gasp when they realize that she is not there, and that she didn't make it back in the end.

"Mau." Billed fills in Slightly's wordless expression. The cat meows at her urgently, while Menkaura whined sadly for her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to them, "I have already lived in this world. I have no choice but to go back, or I will cease to be."From across the field they hear the moans of a stirring old man. First to wonder about him, Tootles inquired, "What about Captain Hook?"

"If he's not dead, I'm sure I can think of a whole island that would want a piece." Billy frowned, cracking his knuckles.

"No," Mau shook her head, "Everything's going to be set right, before all of this tragedy happened."

"Yeah, but I'm still pissed. Knowing Hook if he tried this once, he'll try again."

"No he won't, because he won't remember. Everything is going to be set back the way it was before… before you found me. You'll all be made to forget."

"But I don't want to forget all this! That's not worth it!" Slightly protests, "Mau?"

With a gentle smile she apologized again, "I'm sorry. Thank you Slightly, for being a wonderful friend."

Like the light that consumed the temple before, Mau vanished in a soft light, along with this whole adventure. *****

"Ahoy Captain Codfish!" the brilliant youth Peter Pan called from the crows nest. Storming from his Captain's quarters, Hook charges on the deck to toss insults at the infernal youth. Smee ran around in pointless circles, blowing his whistle to alert the men that Pan was on board. Already the dogs were climbing up the riggings to be the first to bring the playful boy down.

"Peter Pan! You intolerable braggart! Cease your fancy aerial feet's and come down to dance the waltz of death with my blade!" Hook called.

"Certainly Captain, only if you can catch me!" he crowed in delight.

If you asked anyone in Neverland now, if they remembered the time that Neverland was besieged by hoards of demons, they'd probably look at you funny. If you asked the fairies if they recalled the time Hook finally slew Peter Pan, they'd laugh and say you must have dreamt it. If you reminded the pirates of the time Hook went to the underworld to gain immortality, they'd claim it was rubbish. Than if you asked a lost boy if they remembered a cat girl name Mau, they'd shrug and say never heard of her.

Certainly in a place where everyone forgets, forgetting such a thing is best. Because if a child couldn't forget such terrible atrocities, it would age them many years. That's why right now Hook is still fighting Peter, and the Lost Boys are busy playing on the beach. Wendy is playing a game of ring toss with Michael and Tootles. Curly and John are constructing sand sculptures, while the Twins and Nibs rough house in the water. Not too far away Slightly walks alone, letting the tide rush over his feet. He watched the ripples carefully, for seashells and rocks for his beloved collection. Instead though he finds something most odd, a tiny rag doll, caught on the rocks. Taking the tattered doll into his hands, he heads back towards his friends.

"Oh Slightly, what have you found? May I?" Wendy coos, reaching out for doll.

Drawing it away, Slightly denied her explaining, "No, this doll belongs to someone else, and it's very important."

"Really? Whom?"

"I'm not really sure, but I have a slight feeling," he claimed, leaving his friends to ponder this who.

In fact he pondered it all day, walking all over Neverland on a feeling. Until finally he came to a vaguely familiar place, a small cave entrance buried under rocks and plant growth. Through a small opening, he probably could have squeezed through and entered the place, but than thought better of it. Without a word he set the doll down at the entrance, hoping that there the dolls owner would find it. Satisfied, Slightly left as he had come, back home to rejoin his friends.


End file.
